Fuego & Hielo
by CicadaaCK
Summary: Klaroline Fic. Mystic Falls ahora conoce la existencia de los vampiros y la lucha continúa. Klaus se encuentra aliado a sus antiguos enemigos y la caída de un vampiro rubio determinado. Escrito en previsión de la temporada 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Me encanta Forwood pero yo sólo quería jugar con la posibilidad de Klaroline.** **Esto comenzó como un ejercicio de aburrimiento y sólo iba a ser un one shot, pero luego se convirtió en una historia completa.** **He escrito más que voy a publicar si tengo algunas buenas críticas y no hay interés.**

**Se lleva a cabo después de los episodios de regreso a casa.** **Sólo pretendo que ahora todo el pueblo sabe acerca de los vampiros y son, básicamente, organizar una lucha en contra de ellos al igual que de nuevo durante el tiempo de Stefan y Damon en 1864.** **Por otra parte, Rebecca nunca se ha replanteado durante el episodio y ahora está fuera aterrorizando el mundo en algún otro lugar por ahora.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.** **Duh**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mia pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil**

El polvo de la batalla se había resuelto. No parecía ser un recuento de cadáveres, pero había un montón de heridos. Los seres humanos habían ya corrió de vuelta a su seguridad, admitiendo su derrota. Durante el día siempre parecía estar peor. Los humanos podrían planear ataques durante el día, pensando que los vampiros sería más débil. Pero se equivocaron. Para este grupo particular de seres sobrenaturales luz del día no fue un problema.

Mystic Falls nunca había sido una ciudad normal, pero ahora era apenas reconocible. Los seres humanos iban a destruir su querido hogar en sus intentos fallidos para protegerla. Dado que el espectáculo en Vuelta a casa, no había manera de que los vampiros podían esconderse de los humanos, todo el mundo ya sabía de su existencia. Su descubrimiento de los híbridos sólo empeoró las cosas. Todo el mundo entró en pánico y el consejo se encargaron de iniciar una guerra: una guerra para "recuperar" su pueblo y que sea seguro una vez más de la amenaza vampírica. Habían llegado juntos, identificaron sus enemigos e hizo planes para el ataque.

El primer golpe fue duro. Fue el asesinato de Tyler Lockwood. Los miembros del consejo se apoderaron de él una noche y estacado mientras él dormía. Era un mensaje. Su asesinato, dijo que nadie estaba a salvo, no importaba si eran familiares o no.

Así fue como Klaus se encontró luchando en la guerra poco tonta esta ciudad. No había realmente un carajo de vampiros allí. Los hermanos Salvatore y todos sus amigos podrían pudrirse en el infierno por todo lo que le importaba. Pero tenía que proteger a su doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, si alguna vez la esperanza de hacer más híbridos. También consideró el asesinato de Tyler Lockwood un golpe personal. No es que él se preocupaba por él en particular, sino que Tyler había sido su primer híbrido exitoso. Sangre de Klaus corrió a través de él. Klaus había sentido cuando él murió. Debido a estas razones, se encontró a sí mismo haciendo bien con Damon Salvatore y el resto del grupo dos zapatos repugnante golosina.

"Jeremy?" Klaus oyó a Elena llamar a través de la plaza del pueblo. De dónde Klaus estaba en las sombras, ella parecía estar ileso. Fue frustrante la forma en que la muchacha no pudo resistir constantemente poniéndose a sí misma en la línea de fuego. Él estaba agradecido de que hasta ahora los humanos no habían descubierto el verdadero propósito de Elena en todo esto. De lo contrario mantenerla con vida sería mucho más difícil.

"Estoy bien Elena", dijo el hermano de la doppelganger a ella, "Bonnie también." El joven se agachó para ayudar a su novia bruja de pie.

Klaus Elena vio correr hacia su hermano y comprobar que el estaba bien o si tenía alguna lesión. Después de todo, las granadas y las balas de madera verbena perjudicaban los seres humanos también, aunque de forma más permanente de lo que afectaban a los vampiros. Eso le hizo pensar en su propia hermana, Rebecca. Solían tener una relación de la misma manera, siempre mirando el uno al otro. Tal vez un poco más violenta sin embargo. Rebeca lo había fríamente abandonado después de descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre. Sabía que volvería un día para su venganza. Los vampiros pueden ser muy pacientes. Klaus odiaba la idea de que tendría que matarla de un día en el futuro, pero iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Elena, es un gusto encontrarte aquí", se mofó Damon Salvatore al entrar en el círculo familiar.

"No empieces conmigo Damon."

"Creí que habíamos acordado que me quedaría en la casa de huéspedes."

"No, y Klaus estuvo de acuerdo," Elena dijo haciendo un gesto hacia él. Así que se había dado cuenta allí de pie en las sombras. Klaus se quedó donde estaba, aunque.

"Para su seguridad", intervino Jeremy

"Yo no voy a sentarme en una habitación escondida mientras mis amigos ponen sus vidas en peligro y mi casa se cae a pedazos".

Klaus rodó los ojos y se apoyó en un árbol cercano. Estaba tan contento de escuchar esta conversación. Elena diría que era una luchadora capaz, debido a su entrenamiento de combate con Alaric. Damon diría que no lo era. El resto sería incómodo hasta que Klaus intervino y respaldo a Damon. Él tenía la necesidad de tener a Elena con vida después de todo, incluso si fuese motivado por razones diferentes. Honestamente, Klaus nunca ah entendido la obsesión de los Salvatore con la doppelganger

"¿Alguien vio Alaric?" -Preguntó Jeremy cortando el argumento inminente.

"Sí, me lo dejó hace poco, hizo que pareciera real, y el está bien," contestó Damon con un encogimiento de hombros, sus ojos no dejaron a Elena.

Alaric había estado jugando agente doble. Él fingía luchar en el lado del consejo pero les hacia informes regulares a todos ellos cuando podía. Klaus no entendía por qué Alaric escogió traicionar a su clase por su causa. Él no estaba relacionado con nadie aquí, ni estaba en amor con la doppelganger, y no con aquellos que parecían ser las estipulaciones para la lucha en el lado sobrenatural.

"Esperen muchachos, ¿dónde está Caroline?", Preguntó la bruja, Bonnie,.

Orejas de Klaus pincharon. Su cabeza giró hacia arriba y alrededor en busca de ella. _"No",_ pensó, _"Caroline"._

"No lo sé. ¿Quién vio por última vez?" dijo alguien.

Klaus intentó pensar en donde la había visto por última vez. Habían estado de pie fuera del Mystic Grill discutiendo como de costumbre. Él y Caroline estaban de guardia en la tarde. Estaban registrando, estaba mostrando su cara por la ciudad y que podrían estar escondidos planeando un ataque sorpresa. Todos los miembros del consejo se tomaron en cuenta para ese día. Todos excepto Alaric, pero no era de quien necesitaban preocuparse.

Klaus y Caroline había entrado en la parrilla y todas las cabezas se volvieron en su camino. Se encontraron con más de una burla de pocos. Fue una guerra inusual y complicada, ya que los vampiros podían caminar alrededor de Mystic Falls libremente. Los seres humanos no exactamente podrían atacar en el momento. Sin embargo, ahora que todos los vampiros en la ciudad fueron sacados, no se molestaban en ocultar su miedo y asco.

"Probablemente no debería comer nada. Estoy segura de que todo está lleno de verbena", murmuró Caroline. Klaus odiaba cuando hacía eso. Ella siempre estaba invadiendo su espacio. Ella era tan íntima con todos, incluso con él.

No entendía por qué. Claro que siempre estaban siendo enviados juntos en patrulla o investigaciones encubiertas. Sobre todo porque Caroline parecía ser la única que lo podía tolerar. Por no hablar de que ninguno de los otros confiaban en él, por lo que Caroline estaba siempre en "vigilancia de Klaus".

"No me importa, no me he comido en más de 300 años", replicó Klaus caminando junto a ella y en dirección a la barra. Caroline lo siguió.

"Yo no creo que pueda dejar completamente los alimentos", dijo el vampiro rubio tirando sus rizos detrás de su hombro. Klaus odiaba cuando hacía eso también. Captó el olor de su shampoo, olía a fresas y algo más, que no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

"Vuelve a mí en un siglo y vamos a ver si todavía sientes lo mismo." Klaus se acercó al bar y sacó una botella de alcohol. Whiskey. Estaba cerrado y por lo tanto poco probable que tuviese verbena, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Se sirvió un vaso y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Libre de Verbena

Caroline levantó una ceja. "Disculpa. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de las damas primero?"

"De hecho amor. Mi siglo ah inventado caballerosidad", respondió Klaus con una sonrisa. Se deslizó el vaso de licor marrón hacia ella. Él nunca admitiría que lo revisaba para que ella pudiese tomar.

"¿Crees que hay algo para comer aquí que no está contaminada?" Caroline miró a su alrededor como si la comida por arte de magia apareciera en alguna parte alrededor de la habitación. Klaus meneó la cabeza y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Se dio cuenta de sus ojos brillaron cuando el chico de grill pasó por allí y sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, que rápidamente tuvo que suprimida.

"Oh Matt!" Ella agitó la mano en dirección a él, "¿Es seguro comer algo?" La pareja junto a ella visiblemente se encogió y trató de escabullirse. Klaus se rió entre dientes.

"¿Que es lo gracioso?" Caroline se volvió hacia él.

Klaus simplemente le sonrió. "Nada, amor".

El ayudante de camarero llamado Matt alzó su bandeja de platos sucios detrás de la barra.

"Así que Matt, alguna posibilidad de unas patatas fritas libres de verbena o algo así?" Caroline intentó de nuevo.

"No es probable Caroline", advirtió el muchacho intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Nada en absoluto?" Pidió a sus hombros caídos muy ligeramente.

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida." Matt respondió golpeando un vaso y el rodeando fuera de la barra.

Klaus se levantó de su taburete y lo interceptó.

"No hay necesidad de ser grosero con la señorita," dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Matt, mirando hacia él con condescendencia.

"No me toques", dijo marcando su mandíbula Matt y mirando a los ojos de Klaus.

"Lo siento, pero ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Humano" Klaus se burló.

"Klaus detente", ordenó Caroline.

"Querida Caroline, sólo estoy tratando de enseñarle al chico buenos modales."

"Esa compulsión no funciona en mí", dijo Matt no quitando sus ojos de Klaus.

"Oh, yo no necesito compulsión para conseguir que se haga lo que yo quiero."

"Klaus", era la voz de Caroline más firme, más furioso. Klaus dejó caer su mano del pecho de Matt y Caroline sintió tirón en el brazo. "Lo siento Matt. Todos. Ya nos vamos." Con esa tiró de Klaus por la puerta.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Caroline le gritó una vez que estaban fuera.

"Yo no tengo un problema", dijo Klaus.

"Está claro que no. ¿Por qué tienes que ser un psicópata en todo?" Klaus no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Decidió que necesitaba un trago. A uno real. Uno que era rojo y viscoso y vino de algo que solía ser vivo.

De repente, cuando Caroline estaba delante de él, bloqueando su camino, con las manos en las caderas.

"No se puede ser así. Cuando todo esto termine me gustaría no ser visto como un vampiro más. Me gustaría poder vivir algo parecido a una vida normal aquí".

"Si tu piensas que esto va a terminar en cualquier forma que no sea un baño de sangre gigante entonces debes prepararte para una sorpresa enorme".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas?" Las cejas de Caroline se fruncieron. Por alguna razón, este tipo de preguntas le hizo frustrarse aún más.

"Porque este pueblo, ya no se detendrá hasta que todos nosotros lo hayan abandonado o ejecutado."

"Eso no es cierto!" Caroline protestó, "se darán cuenta de que aún estamos bien. De que seguimos siendo las personas que les importan. Aún no hemos matado a todos los seres humanos".

"Hasta el momento. Te verás obligada a cruzar esa línea pronto, estoy seguro."

Caroline alzó las manos con exasperación. "¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así?, esta guerra no terminará nunca, todo el mundo va a morir." ¿Por qué tienes que ser un pesimista tan sangriento? "

Klaus sonrió. Ella dijo: "sangriento". Era evidente que había estado pasando mucho tiempo con él. Sus expresiones coloquiales inglesas estaban empezando a pegarse en ella.

"No te rías de mí de esa manera!" Caroline gritó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces, de la nada, Klaus la agarró por los brazos, arrastró contra su cuerpo y la besó. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba claro que había perdido la cabeza. Ella lo había mirado tan increíblemente. La forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con exasperación y sus rizos se balanceaba mientras negaba con la cabeza, tratando de parecer fuerte y serio. Parecía que la única opción era agarrarla y besarla.

Klaus sostuvo sus brazos firmemente en sus costados mientras exploraba su boca con la suya. Sus labios eran suaves y poco a poco se deslizó la lengua entre ellos. Ella sabía a fresas y miel. La oyó gemir un poco como él capturó su boca con la suya. Ella le devolvió el beso! Esta toma de conciencia lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Soltó sus brazos, sabiendo que ella lo rechazó. Pero no lo hizo. Sus manos libres deslizaron sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y su cabeza parecia cambiar los ángulos, lo que le permite un mejor acceso.

_No,_ pensó,_ debo que parar esto ahora._ Pero no pudo. Él era un vampiro auto indulgente, terco y no podía parar una vez que había empezado. Él deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Sus besos eran apasionados, al igual que lo fue en vida. Tenían una ventaja casi desesperada para ellos. Él sabía que ella sabía que eso estaba mal. Obviamente, ella no debe besarlo, él era el chico malo después de todo. Alianzas temporales no tenían importancia. Pero ella sabía tan malditamente dulce que estaba dispuesto a posponer esos hechos durante un par de minutos.

Entonces lo oyó. Algo azotando el aire hacia ellos. Moviéndose rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. Klaus tenía menos de un segundo para reaccionar. Él rompió el beso Caroline y la tiró a un lado. La vitrina de cristal detrás de ellos se destrozo.

Los dos se volvieron y miró a la ventana rota y luego a través de la plaza. La mitad de la ciudad estaba viniendo sobre la colina, armados con pistolas y granadas. Otros comenzaron a salir de la parrilla y de las tiendas cercanas. Eso era el inicio de un asalto.

Caroline miró a Klaus. Su expresión parecía decir un millón de cosas. La confusión, el miedo, la preocupación. Tomó sus hombros de nuevo y le dio una ligera sacudida.

"Vuelve a la casa de huéspedes, advierte a todos. Me quedaré aquí", instruyó a Klaus.

Caroline abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. "Por favor, no mates a nadie." Él sonrió con picardía. Ella ladeó la cabeza para enfatizar su gravedad y las consecuencias que suponían, en caso de que desobedecer. Sus labios estaban hinchados aún con su beso. Allí estaba la chica valiente que sabía. Más rápido que un rayo, Caroline salió corriendo hacia la casa de huéspedes.

Esa fue la última vez que había visto Klaus a Caroline.

**Nota/Traductora: Esta historia espero les guste tanto como a mí, dejen su comentario queremos saber que piensan acerca de esta historia, Saludos, que tengan un bonito día :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N / A: Hola chicos.** **Seguí adelante y subido otro capítulo desde que tengo tanto interés y comentarios!** **Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ahora nos enteramos de lo que pasó con Caroline y Klaus y lo van a hacer al respecto!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad de la autora: Yo no soy la creadora de The Vampire Diaries,**

**Traductora: La historia no es mia es de Cicadaa y pueden encontrar el link de todas sus historias en la parte del perfil**

Después de una búsqueda rápida de la ciudad todo el mundo en plaza se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes, incluyendo Klaus. El cuerpo de Caroline no fue encontrado, por lo cual ella aun estaba viva. El sol se ponía y todo el mundo estaba en la sala de estar Salvatore.

"Así que alguien puede estar teniéndola como su prisionera?" Elena preguntó.

"Lo más probable", dijo Damon, "de lo contrario habrían dejado su cadáver allí fuera para pudrirse y que todos nosotros pudiéramos ver".

"¿Quién crees que se la llevó? ¿Y dónde la pusieron?" Bonnie preguntó.

"Bueno," empezó Damon, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky ", están los túneles y cuevas debajo de la casa Lockwood. Y luego la cámara de tortura de vampiros de su querido padre donde ya estuvo antes. Tal vez la pusieron allí para otra ronda? "

Klaus bullía en la esquina mientras escuchaba el paradero del debate de Caroline. Si no estaba muerta, ella podría estarlo muy pronto, o al menos con una cantidad seria de dolor. No quería siquiera pensar en la ironía del hecho de que ella había sido la defensora de los seres humanos para que ahora ellos la torturaran. Cerro su puño al solo hecho de pensar que ella sentiría dolor.

"Tal vez deberíamos revisar todos esos lugares sólo para estar seguros", sugirió Jeremy.

"La fuerza también. Proceso de eliminación", coincidió Damon dejando su vaso.

"Ok voy con ustedes", dijo Elena.

"Como diablos piensas tu que te dejaremos ir."- dijo Damon un tanto molesto

"Damon-"

"Elena si Caroline está sentada en una especie de trampa mortal, no hay manera de que te deje caminar a la derecha en él."

"Exactamente. Podría ser una trampa. Soy humano, es menos probable que me haga daño".

"Humano puedes ser, pero todavía simpatizas con nosotros los seres sobrenaturales. Te lo dije yo, como era la última vez alrededor de esta ciudad que organizaron una revuelta contra los vampiros."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Damon", intervino Klaus en que "no es seguro para ti Elena. De hecho, me gustaría mucho más que nunca dejarte en la casa en absoluto."

"Klaus, tu ni siquiera llegas a tener una opinión en todo esto", replicó Elena espalda.

"A menos como en raras ocasiones en realidad tiene sentido", dijo Damon.

Le dijo a Elena y luego volvió su atención hacia Klaus. Bonnie y Jeremy pronto saltaron al argumento. Klaus sonrió. Finalmente estaban distraídos. Ahora podía escaparse e ir a buscar Caroline por sí mismo. Él no quería que los otros se hagan cargo de ella. Él no piensa en ser misericordioso con todos los seres humanos si estaba muerta cuando la encontrara. Tampoco quiere que los demás sepan lo que le importaba encontrarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se preocupaba.

Klaus dejo la sala y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal. Sus manos tomaron el pomo de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente y en silencio. Allí de pie en la puerta, cogiendo el picaporte, era la vampiresa rubia en sí misma.

"Caroline".

"Klaus".

El alivio se inundó a través de él cuando la vio. Sus ojos bailaban sobre su figura mientras hacia una comprobación de lesiones. Además de la ropa rota y unas pocas manchas de sangre parecía estar bien. Luego, con su rapidez vampiro, cerró la puerta y la agarró por los hombros, llevándola lejos en el patio.

"Whoa Klaus. ¿Qué demonios?"

"Todo el mundo piensa que has sido capturada o que estas muerta," se mantuvo apretón de Klaus sobre sus hombros. Estaba medio gritando.

"Bueno, obviamente, no", respondió ella.

"¿No podrías haber llamado o algo para hacernos saber dónde estabas?"

"Yo tenía algo que cuidar, yo no estaba exactamente en la posición de llamar. Pero estoy bien, todo está bien", miró a los ojos de Caroline. Ellos estaban helados e intensos. ¿De verdad se había sido que preocupado por ella? "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó lentamente.

Klaus la soltó y se enderezó. Sus hombros se deshicieron. Tenía que conseguir un apretón. Caroline se quedó mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien cariño. Mi otro yo ya es seguro. Nada de qué preocuparse", dijo Klaus con una sonrisa fácil. Caroline siguió mirandolo fijamente lo que le inquietaba. Era como si pudiera ver a través de su fachada a lo que estaba sintiendo realmente. Una vez más, Klaus ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Extremadamente aliviado de que Caroline estaba bien, la frustración que le importaba tanto. Había demasiadas emociones en conflicto dentro de él para llevar la cuenta.

"Caroline, tú estás bien!" Elena exclamó con alivio mientras corría hacia adelante y abrazó a su amiga apretandola. El momento entre Klaus y Caroline se rompió, y él dio un paso atrás, mirando a las chicas mientras se abrazan. Los ojos de Caroline se quedaron en él sin embargo.

"Yep! Perfectamente bien. ¿Qué piensan ustedes que sucedió?"

"Pensamos que tal vez alguien en el consejo te que había hecho prisionera o algo así", respondió Elena, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Matt quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado de una granada de verbena y se lastimó bastante. Lo vi bajar. No podía dejarlo. Así que lo llevé a mi mamá para asegurarme de que esta con bien", explicó Caroline.

"Así que tu mamá todavía está con nosotros?"

Caroline suspiró. "Sí. No, ella ha estado tan de ida y vuelta desde que se enteró que soy vampiresa, pero parece bastante consistente en el hecho de que ella no quiere que yo sufra. A diferencia de Carol Lockwood." Ella se burló ante la mención de la madre de Tyler.

Elena asintió. "Bueno hay que entrar, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti."

Los ojos de Caroline se movieron de Elena a Klaus. Él mantuvo su expresión fría y desinteresada.

"En realidad, Klaus y yo estábamos hablando. Voy a estar a dentro de un minuto." Elena miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante mirando a los dos un poco confundida

"Oh querida Caroline, creo hemos terminado aquí. Es mejor no mantener a tus amigos esperando", dijo Klaus sin problema. Caroline abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió: "Tengo algunos recados personales atender. Volveré más tarde a ver a mi otro yo". Y con un destello Klaus desapareció en la noche.

"¿Entonces qué opinas Caroline?"

Caroline se dio cuenta de que Elena había estado hablando con ella.

"¿Eh?" Ella dijo que la eliminación de la cabeza de su mano y sentándose poniendo atención.

"¿Vas a estar bien con todo esto?" Elena preguntó de nuevo. Al parecer, había estado hablando con ella, o sobre ella, por un tiempo. Y ella se había perdido cada palabra. Ella no podía concentrarse.

Después de que Klaus hizo su salida rápida, Caroline había seguido a Elena a la casa de huéspedes. Ella se encontró con muchas miradas aliviadas, incluso de Damon, mientras obsequiaba al grupo con su razón de ser ausente. Ahora que todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba bien, se trasladaron a hablar de los acontecimientos del día y lo que ahora se necesita hacer.

Caroline no había escuchado bien. Ella estaba muy frustrada. A pesar de que realmente no podía estar tan sorprendida de que Klaus se escapó antes de que pudiera enfrentarse a él. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su beso fuera de la parrilla. Fue increíble y aterrador. Tener los labios de un asesino a sangre fría en los de ella era aterrador. No importa qué tan increíblemente sexy esos labios eran. _No,_ ella se _reprendió, no podía pensar así._

Ella lo encontró increíblemente sexy sin embargo. Incluso cuando ella lo había conocido, su pelo rubio, su rostro desaliñado, su acento hermoso había sido muy atractivo. Por supuesto, la desventaja era que había estado tratando de matar a su mejor amiga. Siempre había algo con los chicos.

Al principio había decidido no pensar en ello. Ella encontró que desde que se había convertido en un vampiro que todavía podía obsesionarse, pero al menos fue más eficiente al respecto. Mientras ella corría de vuelta antes para advertir a los demás sobre el ataque, había decidido que el beso fue probablemente una casualidad. Algo Klaus había hecho para distraerla o jugar con ella o algo más. No significaba nada.

Pero algo en su cara cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo a la casa le dijo de manera diferente. Ella había estado tratando de ser indiferente cuando ella se acercó, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sus ojos acerados celebrarán normalmente una mirada de preocupación. Se veía como si hubiera sido verdaderamente preocupado como todos los demás acerca de lo que podría haberle sucedido. Caroline no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de lo que podría haber hecho si le hubiera pasado algo.

Después de ver esas emociones correr por su cara, ella quería saber lo que había significado el beso. ¿Fue real? ¿Significa algo? Sabía que no debería preocuparse, ella se disgustó. Pero por alguna razón ella no se atrevía a estar completamente apagada por la idea de Klaus.

"Caroline está segura de que estás bien?" Elena dijo al notar la mirada en el rostro de su amiga.

Caroline parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar sus pensamientos. "Sí, lo siento. Sólo que sigo pensando en Matt. Era tan extraño antes, cuando lo vi en la parrilla justo antes de la pelea".

"¿Como extraño?" Bonnie preguntó.

"Bien como si definitivamente no estuviera de nuestro lado."

"Perdón", interrumpió Damon: "¿Podemos saltar la charla de chicas para más tarde? Hay cosas más importantes que discutir aquí."

"Lo siento", murmuró Caroline con sarcasmo: "¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

Elena respondió: "¿Estás bien con mantener un ojo sobre Klaus? Averiguar mas mientras él todavía está aquí."

Oh, así que por eso le había preguntado si estaba bien con todo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque ya has pasado más tiempo con él que cualquiera del resto de nosotros. Así que probablemente sería menos sospechoso".

"Además de que todo el mundo, es probable que seas tula que él odia menos", bromeó Damon. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero no sabemos ya por qué está pegando alrededor," dijo ella, "que quiere mantener un ojo en Elena, ahora que Stefan se ha escapado".

Caroline notó una mueca de dolor en Elena ante la mención de Stefan y de inmediato se sintió mal. A pesar de que Elena parecía haber cambiado, todavía tenia algunos sentimientos no resueltos. Después regresar a casa, habían visto a Klaus dar su libre albedrío a Stefan y otra vez en vez de reunirse con ellos como se pensaba originalmente, desapareció de Mystic Falls.

Damon afirmó que no había que sorprenderse. "Él es libre de coacción, pero él sigue siendo el destripador. No exactamente se puede cerrar esa salida con un chasquido de dedos."

Elena continuó: "Sí, pero ¿por qué Klaus se quedo y lucha con nosotros. Quiero decir que podría secuestrarme y llevarme lejos de todo el combate, entonces no tendrían que lidiar con todo esto."

"Aunque todavía no se descarta la posibilidad de que él quisiera de escapar con contigo", dijo Damon tomar otro trago de su whisky.

"No, tiene que haber alguna otra razón que todavía está en Mystic Falls. Algun plan o algo así."

Caroline asintió. Había algo mantenimiento a Klaus en Mystic Falls. Algo más que mantener a Elena a salvo de esta guerra humano / sobrenatural.

"Tienes razón", asintió el vampiro rubio ", pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Vamos a emparejar ustedes dos más. Sólo hay que ver si tu puedes conseguir que hable o si notas que algo raro pasa con él".

_¿Como él agredir chicas con su boca?_ Caroline pensó.

"Está bien," ella cedió, "Voy a ver qué puedo hacer."

Klaus colgó el teléfono con enojo. Otro callejón sin salida otra llamada telefónica con Stefan. Stefan Salvatore que lo había traicionado en todas las formas posibles. El vampiro estaria muerto una vez que Klaus lo encontrara. Pero hasta entonces tenía que esperar el momento oportuno en Mystic Falls. Él gimió. Por lo menos él tenía sus híbridos con él.

"Hola niños," dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara enojada, "papá está de vuelta."

Los cinco híbridos se volvieron hacia él todos sonriendo. Se habían reunido en torno a una pequeña fogata en medio del bosque. Klaus había los estado manteniendo allí en las afueras de Mystic Falls desde que había regresado. Los había mantenido alejados de las festividades de regreso a casa. Un plan de contingencia. No había esperado que nada salga mal, pero en sus 500 años de existencia se enteró de que uno nunca pierde nada con tener una copia de seguridad. Lo bueno,ya que fue él los necesitaba después de todo.

"¿Podemos dejar el bosque ya? Quiero alimentarme en algo más que animales", preguntó uno de los híbridos. Él era un chico que no parecía tener más de 19 o 20. Todos parecían de la misma edad.

"Pronto", dijo Klaus, "por ahora tengo unas pocas de asignaciónes para cada uno de ustedes."

Klaus estaba desconcertado por el ataque hecho por los seres humanos en la actualidad. Era demasiado organizado, planificado también, y de manera sorprendente. A pesar de que las armas pequeñas del humano no lo matarían, habían llegado muy cerca de dañar a él. _Y a Caroline,_ pensó. Él negó esa línea de pensamiento de su cabeza. Ella no tenía importancia. Ella no podía.

"Quiero a todos a vigilando a los miembros del consejo, y algunos ciertos puntos calientes de la ciudad en los que podrían tener un encuentro", instruyó Klaus.

No creía que Alaric se les diera aviso suficiente. Estaba claro que no era realmente hasta el tabaco en el departamento de agente doble. Así, Klaus establecería sus propios emisarios alrededor de la ciudad para informar personalmente a él lo que podría estar pasando.

"Para esta noche, sin embargo, le permito salir a comer", les dijo Klaus. Los cinco híbridos todos estaban ansiosos. Sus ojos ya se tornan amarillos y las venas de hambre se extienden por sus mejillas. Habían estado esperando este momento un muy largo. Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sed evidente.

"Sólo mantenerse fuera de Mystic Falls", añadió, "deben estar de vuelta antes del amanecer." Uno a uno, los híbridos se dirigieron a cazar.

"Pero Annie te quiero pedir algo especial". Volvió su atención a una chica de cabello castaño corto. Sus hombros se hundieron en la orden, pero ella saltó hacia su amo con ganas de agradar.

"¿Sí Klaus?" ella respondió, su rostro hambriento calmante.

"Yo quiero que te vayas a la casa de la Sheriff. Manten un ojo especial en las cosas allí. ¿Quién viene y va?. Cuándo, dónde y que dice la Sheriff:" Klaus ordenó, "pero no hagas nada para perjudicar a la chica vampiresa rubia se puedes ver allí. Si algo le sucede, tu lo tendrás que pagar muy caro. "

El híbrido joven tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, ella voló hacia la noche para cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Después de que todos los híbridos se habían ido, Klaus volvió corriendo hacia la Pequeña cabaña cerca que había obtenido.

No era nada grandioso, sólo una cabaña simple que alguien había construido en el bosque para escapar de todo. Sólo había una habitación con una cama grande, un par de sillas fáciles, una pequeña cocina y una chimenea. También había un pequeño cuarto de baño con ducha. Era muy acogedor en realidad. Klaus le gusta la extravagancia de vez en cuando, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él creció en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque antes de que el agua potable se hubiera inventado él podía hacer frente.

Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos y se tendió en la cama. Klaus pensó en las órdenes que le había dado a Annie. Sobre todo la última parte de no lastimar a Caroline. Les había dicho a todos sus híbridos antes que si tuvieran la oportunidad de matar a ninguno de los vampiros de Mystic Falls o de sus amigos que deberían hacerlo. Pero ahora no podía evitar que se modifique la regla. A pesar de lo que era el punto Cuando llegara el momento el tendría que matar a todos ellos. No había manera de que los amigos de Elena iban a dejarle salir a Klaus tranquilamente con ella.

Pero ese beso. ¿Qué fue? Una pérdida momentánea de control de sí mismo. Hubiera sido tan fácil si solo lo hubiera rechazado, pero ella no lo había hecho. En cambio, se había apretado más contra él. Todavía podía sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra su pecho, la curva de su cintura, la forma en que sus labios quemaron su camino en su memoria.

Después de siglos de estar vivo, Klaus había perdido la cuenta de cuántas mujeres habían experimentado, todo ello por puro placer, aunque por supuesto. Hubo incluso que el tiempo que había coqueteado con Katherina pero no había significado nada. Pero con Caroline era diferente. La forma en que se había sentido aquel día en su brazo había sido diferente. Nadie había enviado alguna vez que una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo de la manera que lo hizo cuando ella lo tocó.

Klaus gimió al recuerdo de sus manos por la cara. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Necesitaba una distracción. De repente, sonrió. Había un bar no muy lejos de su casa, con un montón de mujeres borrachas listas para tomar. Y se dio cuenta de que él nunca se dio cuenta de que no había tenido antojo de una bebida antes.

**To be continued ...**

**N/ autora: Espero que les haya gustado!** **Déjenme saber lo que piensan :) Y para todos los fans de Tyler por ahí, lo siento, lo mataron justo en el comienzo.** **Lo amo, pero había que hacerlo por el bien de la historia!** **Además, hay una poca mención de los pensamientos de Caroline hacia lo que viene más adelante :)**

N/traductora: Dejen su Review queremos saber que les ah parecido, no eh tenido mucho tiempo, eh tnido algunos contratiempos para subir, intentare actualizar mas pronto las otras historias, pasen a ver Timeless les aseguro les fasinara, también The perfect Unpplaned que se esta poniendo realmente muy interesante y el siguiente capitulo estará intensp un saludo que tengan una bonita semana :D


	3. Chapter 3

**N/Autora: Hola chicos aquí está otra actualización.** **Es un poco largo, pero me di cuenta que a ninguno de ustedes le importaría ya que todo el mundo parece estar disfrutando mucho.** **A veces me siento como que estoy volviendo un poco OOC con Klaus, pero supongo que tiene que tratarse de un lado diferente de él.** **Trato de mantener en la medida en que pueda**.**Bueno, suficiente de mi cháchara!** **Espero que les guste!** **Y ps habrá un poco de pelusa ;)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad(De la autora): No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora: Esta historia no es mia pertenece a la autora Cicadaa pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y en los autores favoritos**

Caroline se despertó a la mañana siguiente en su habitación en la casa Salvatore. Echaba de menos a vivir con su madre, pero ya que esta guerra era en la ciudad entera, no era exactamente seguro para ella estar allí. Pero de una cosa que nunca estaba completamente segura era si su madre estaba conforme o si aceptaba su estado vampírico. Y en segundo lugar, incluso si lo estaba, Era más peligroso para su mamá. No sería bueno si el ayuntamiento pensaba en ella como una simpatizante de los vampiros.

Ella apartó las mantas y se acercó a la ventana. Era un día de otoño precioso. El aire estaba empezando a ser más crujiente y las hojas mostraron el menor atisbo de color amarillo y naranja en las puntas. Otoño estaba en camino. El cálido sol brillaba sobre su piel pálida. Dejó que sus dedos se arrastran a través de las vigas. Caroline sintió pena por todos los vampiros por ahí que no tienen amigas brujas que les permitirían soportar la luz del sol. Por otra parte, tal vez eso era una buena cosa, ya que todos los vampiros no eran precisamente agradables.

Hablando de vampiros no agradables, Caroline recordó de inmediato sus problemas con Klaus. No sólo sus besos, sino su nueva asignación. Tenía que encontrar una manera de aprender a hacer lo que le pidieron, con cautela y no metiendo la pata. Caroline había dando vueltas durante horas sobre lo que debía hacer. El espionaje y sigilo no eran precisamente su fuerte.

Tampoco sutileza. Finalmente, la idea se le ocurrió. Ella haría lo que mejor sabía hacer. Osease no sutil.

Caroline tomo una ducha y se vistió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella quería ir a su casa y ver cómo su mamá y a Matt. A pesar de que Matt parecía estar enojado con ella, ella no podía olvidar que él una vez había cuidado de ella cuando ella era frágil. A ella todavía le importaba a pesar de que a él no le importaba ni un poco. Quería asegurarse de que estaba sanando bien, ya que él se había negado a beber de su sangre la noche anterior. Tal vez después de sufrir durante toda la noche, habría cambiado de opinión.

Al pensar en la sangre Caroline podía sentir su quemadura de la garganta y el afilar sus colmillos. Habían pasado unos días desde que se había alimentado. Tal vez debería ir hasta el sótano y coger una bolsa de sangre antes de salir. También a lo mejor ella debía enviarle un texto a Elena u hacerle saber a dónde iba, en caso de que algo pasó. Todos ellos tenían que mantenerse alerta, incluso más que de costumbre en estos días.

Caroline rebotó por las escaleras y casi tropezó con algo duro. O más bien con alguien. Klaus. Él la agarró por los brazos y la sujetó en el rellano. Caroline se sobresaltó y miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules acerados estaban bailando con diversión malvada. Sintió una punzada de miedo y emoción en la forma en que sus manos agarraron por los hombros.

"Buenos días, cariño", dijo, la sonrisa siempre presente pintada en su rostro.

Caroline trató de tranquilizar su ritmo cardíaco, que debería haber sido fácil teniendo en cuenta que ya no podía morir nunca más.

"Buenos días", respondió ella, dando un paso hacia atrás una vez que la había liberado. No había planeado verle tan pronto. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo como el presente, bien podría comenzar su plan ahora.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" Caroline pregunto.

"Yo siempre me levanto temprano. Sólo revisando para asegurarme que mi doppelganger paso a través de la noche con seguridad. Es bueno ver que la gente de la ciudad no vino con horcas y los interrumpió mientras yo no estaba", dijo Klaus con frialdad.

Caroline lo miró. "Sabes que eso no puede suceder. Bonnie se encargó de eso para todos nosotros".

Pocos días después de que la guerra había comenzado Bonnie lanzó un hechizo en la casa Salvatore, así como la casa de los Gilbert para mantener alejados a todos los visitantes hostiles. No queremos que se repita el ataque a Tyler.

"Oh sí, soy muy consciente", dijo Klaus.

"Es una lástima que no haya podido extender ese hechizo para mantenerte fuera", replicó Caroline atrás, pasando junto a él para llegar al sótano.

"Mi Caroline, ¿no estas un poco irritable esta mañana?"

"Bueno, es sólo porque no he desayunado todavía", dijo Caroline tirando de la puerta del sótano abierta. Bajó las escaleras hacia el calabozo oscuro, como área, hacia el congelador. Dentro había un poco menos de una docena de bolsas de sangre. Caroline cogió uno cerro el congelador. Parecía que tendría que hacer un viaje al banco de sangre y reponerlo pronto.

"Si estás interesado en absoluto yo estaría dispuesto a llevar a cabo para ti un desayuno real", dijo Klaus después en piso de arriba de nuevo en la sala de estar.

"No, gracias Klaus. No estoy interesada."

"Dime Caroline, ¿alguna vez has probado la sangre humana real? Directamente del grifo por así decirlo?"

"Sí. Por supuesto que sí."

"Así que lo que dicen es matar el problema. Descubrí un pequeño lugar encantador anoche-"

"Yo no me alimento de gente inocente", dijo Caroline mirando fijamente a los ojos. Klaus la miro por un momento bajo su escrutinio. No es que un vampiro pequeño bebé podría hacerle sentir ningún tipo de culpa acerca de su naturaleza.

"Es una pena", dijo recuperando su orgullo temprano ", no sabes lo que te pierdes."

Caroline sonrió sarcásticamente a él mientras bebía de su bolsa de sangre. Klaus se mudó a su bar y se sirvió una copa.

"Scotch a nueve de la mañana? ¿En serio?" Caroline reprendió.

Klaus levantó su copa en el aire. "Salud cariño."

Caroline tomó el último sorbo de su bolsa y la tiró a la papelera de peligro biológico. A pesar de que todos ellos eran sobrenaturales, no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"Lo que sea, me tengo que ir", respondió Caroline agarrando su bolso del sofá.

"¿Dónde iras el día de hoy mi querida Caroline? Más recados para Damon y Elena?" Klaus tomó otro trago terminando su whisky.

"En realidad, yo voy con mi mamá a ver cómo esta Matt y coger algunas cosas de mi casa", Caroline le informó. Ella no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto. No le importaba.

"Bueno, permítame que te acompañará entonces. Probablemente no sea prudente para que ti el estar fuera por su cuenta. Sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de ayer".

Caroline no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. Aunque no exactamente podía confiar en que Klaus la protegiera, ella podría correr menos probabilidad de ser atacada si estaban juntos.

"Bien," dijo, "ya que hace que mi trabajo sea más fácil."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Klaus preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Caroline nunca había visto la mirada confundida híbrido antes. Era una extraña expresión en él. Pero ahora era su oportunidad para poner a prueba su "poco sutil" parte del plan.

"Así es Elena me dijo que mantuviera un ojo extra en usted. Todos sabemos que tienes otro motivo para estar alrededor de Mystic Falls que no sea el mantenimiento de Elena segura y es mi trabajo de averiguar lo que es."

Caroline esperaba que sonara más confianza de la que sentía. Esperamos que este plan loco de ella no fuera a ser contraproducente. Klaus le sonrió y le ofreció una leve reverencia.

"Cualquier cosa para hacer su trabajo más fácil sería mi placer", respondió.

Klaus iba con Caroline en su auto a su casa. Sabía que su híbrido podía estar al acecho en algún lugar de las sombras. Esperaba que la chica estúpida no viniera corriendo hacia él una vez que el apareciera. No le haría ningún favor el que Caroline conociese que tenía un plan secreto, aunque al parecer no era tan secreto.

Los otros eran inteligentes a sospechar de él. Realmente si no sospecharan de él realmente serian unos tontos pero muy fácil para ele elaborar el plan. Klaus tuvo que admirar el auténtico desafío de Caroline hacia él. Stefan había sido así cuando habían estado juntos en Chicago y siempre le pareció tan aburrido. Le gustaba la pelea verbal abierta. El odio amistoso por así decirlo. Dudaba que Caroline estuviese tratando de advertirle de algo. Pero es muy divertido que ella acabara de poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa para que vea, por así decirlo.

Caroline dejó el coche en el camino de entrada y se volvió hacia él. Una mirada seria en su cara.

"No sé si puedes entrar", le dijo, "Es la casa de mi mamá y no hay manera de que pudiera convencerla de que te invite a entrar" Ella se miró las manos, tirando de sus dedos nerviosamente. "Incluso si pudiera no creo que sería una buena idea el que tu tengas una invitación."

Klaus la miró. Era pintoresco como hace un momento estaba vomitando veneno en él y ahora estaba preocupado por ofenderlo. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ver su nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, ella prefiere estar a gusto a su alrededor. Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

"No te preocupes amor. Estare por la puerta."

Caroline labio se curvó en una media sonrisa. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la puerta. Klaus la vio abrir la puerta y pasar al interior del primer piso. Una vez que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, él se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Miró a su alrededor. Podía sentir a su híbrido cercano, con seguridad oculto en algún lugar.

Klaus no sabía gran cosa acerca de la relación de Caroline con sus padres. A partir de la escucha de conversaciones entre los demás se enteró de que una vez su padre la había secuestrado y que la torturo de sus hábitos de vampiros. A pesar de que su madre la había ayudado salvarse, al parecer, todavía tenía una relación tenue.

"¿Cómo está Matt?" Klaus no podía ver nada, pero podía oír su conversación perfectamente como si lo que estaba pasando a su lado.

"Él está bien. Volvió a su casa esta mañana con vendas frescas. Le dije que estaría bien ir al hospital si sentía mal", la madre de Caroline le respondió.

"Ni siquiera sería necesario si hubiera querido tomar de mi sangre", dijo Caroline.

"Caroline, Matt tiene sus razones".

"Es simplemente ridículo".

"No es ridículo. No se puede esperar que todos estén bien, con todo, todo el tiempo."

"Pero mamá, todo el mundo está loco. Están actuando como si fuésemos completamente diferentes personas. Este pueblo entero me ha conocido a mí y a Elena y Bonnie y Jeremy toda nuestra vida. Y ahora nos tratan como si fuéramos monstruos".

"Tu es un monstruo", escuchó el murmullo de la madre de Caroline.

"Mamá, no quiero decir eso." Hubo una larga pausa. Klaus podía imaginar la cara que veía el nervioso momento antes en el coche haciendo su reaparición.

Sheriff Forbes suspiró pesadamente. "Caroline, eres mi hija, mi bebé, pero no puedo pasar por alto las cosas que me han enseñado toda mi vida. No puedo ignorar el hecho de que lo que eres va contra la naturaleza y todas mis creencias. "

"Pero mamá," declaró Caroline.

"Caroline, creo que sería mejor si no vuelves aquí. Me retracto de mi invitación. Realmente no tenemos otra opción".

Unos segundos más tarde Caroline llegó disparaba por la puerta delantera la cual se cerró a sus espaldas. Ella caminó hacia su auto, además de detener la puerta del lado del conductor. Ella se quedó allí, mirando el techo.

Klaus caminó lentamente de donde había estado de pie frente a la ventana más hacia ella. Se puso de pie detrás de ella mirando a su espalda. Sus hombros se hundieron hacia el interior y bajó la cabeza. Alargó la mano hacia ella, girando suavemente para que lo mirara. Se fijó en sus ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba a los ojos. No tenían un efecto indirecto en sus mejillas sin embargo.

"Vamos," dijo ella con frialdad, volviendo de su mirada escrutadora y al desbloquear la puerta.

Klaus dejó caer la mano y caminó hacia el lado del pasajero, al subirse el coche sonó como ella lo echó marcha atrás y salió de la calzada.

"Cinturón de seguridad, por favor", dijo ella manteniendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en la carretera en frente de ella.

Manos de Caroline agarró el volante con fuerza. Klaus podía verla tratando desesperadamente de mantener la compostura. Deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de hacerle saber que se estaría bien el llorar delante de él. Pero él admiraba su valentía. Él no quería condescender. Ella no dijo una palabra mientras se dirigían de regreso a la casa de huéspedes. Tampoco lo hizo Klaus. Él tuvo miedo de mirar siquiera a ella. Era extraño.

Llegaron a la entrada y aparcó el coche. Pero en lugar de salir, Caroline se sentó allí. Klaus finalmente la miró. Ella todavía no había empezado a llorar. Sus manos aún estaban sujetas a el volante mientras miraba hacia el espacio. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo desesperadamente deseando poder consolarla. Sabía muy bien lo que era tener una madre que pensaba que eran una abominación. Una madre que no pudo superar a los hechos de su existencia no importa lo mucho que no fue tu culpa. Él sabía lo que se sentía al estar solo, sin nadie que realmente se preocupaba por ti. No le deseo eso a Caroline.

"Mi papá trató de matarme, mi mamá me odia, Matt me dejó, y ahora Tyler está muerto", se volvió hacia Caroline Klaus ojos tristes "¿Alguien alguna vez me querra y se quedara conmigo?"

Klaus miró a los ojos a su búsqueda de una respuesta. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente salió corriendo del coche y en la casa, más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Klaus tenia la mandíbula marcada. Él sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Odiaba que su madre le hubiera causado dolor que ella no merecía. Y odiaba aún más que con todos sus poderes, él era incapaz de consolarla.

Más tarde esa noche, Caroline estaba sentada en su habitación en su computadora portátil. Ya era tarde. Ella había decidido tener un poco de un partido de la compasión en su habitación con Elena y Bonnie el resto del día. Ella definitivamente se lo merecía. Pero finalmente Damon llegó a molestar ellos, lo que dio lugar a Elena que se fuera y entonces Bonnie volvió a la casa de Jeremy, donde había estado viviendo. Por lo tanto, Caroline se quedó sola.

Ella no había visto a Klaus desde que volvió de casa de su madre. No podía dejar de pensar en ella debe haberlo asustado con su despliegue emocional. Ahora sus posibilidades con él estaban en ruinas, probablemente. Espera, no _con él_ con él. No quise decir eso. Se echó el portátil al lado de su cama de tamaño y se dejó caer de forma espectacular. Ok, ella lo admitió. Ella estaba arruinada. Difícil.

Ella no lo podía evitar, sin embargo, especialmente desde que ese beso. Ella había llegado a conocerlo mejor a través de las últimas semanas y era la verdad, no era tan malo. Claro que había hecho cosas malas, pero también lo tenía Damon. Damon había hecho un montón de cosas malas, pero resultó que él realmente tenía un corazón de oro oxidado. Así que ¿por qué no podría decirse lo mismo de Klaus? Tal vez ese lado no había sido completamente descubierto.

Ellos verdad era, después de la terrible experiencia con su madre ese día, ella había deseado que Klaus hubiese sido el que le levante el ánimo. Lo que era una tontería, porque incluso si Klaus se preocupaba por ella de esa manera, él no era realmente su clase de tipo de hombre. En realidad, no sería como con Tyler. Cada vez que ella se sentía mal, Tyler estaría allí con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a consolarla hasta que se quedase dormida. Echaba de menos eso.

En ese momento oyó que llamaban a su puerta. "Entra," gruñó Caroline, sentándose.

La puerta se abrió para revelar Klaus. Tenía una bolsa blanca en la mano y una sonrisa tímida inusual en su rostro.

"Buenas noches Caroline", dijo cruzar el umbral de su habitación.

"Klaus", replicó Caroline, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Klaus entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Caroline miró a sí misma, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Ella ya estaba en pijama, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos impresos. Klaus estaba luciendo un desmelenado impecable como siempre en la camiseta manga larga y pantalones vaqueros en dificultades.

"Te he traído un regalito cariño", explicó presentación de ella con la bolsa de papel blanco que tenía en la mano.

Caroline lo tomó de él y lo miró con recelo. Sólo podía imaginar qué tipo de "presente" que la traería. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y dejó caer su mandíbula. Miró de nuevo a Klaus que sonreía, claramente complacido consigo mismo.

"Me Haz trajo papas fritas?" Se las arregló para pulverización catódica.

"Sí. Desde el pueblo de al lado. Completamente grasienta y completamente libre de verbena".

Caroline se dejó caer sobre su cura. Ella se emocionó. Fue un gesto pensativo. "¿Por qué tomaste tantas molestias?"

"Bueno, no una molestia. Tu lo mencionaste ayer en El Grill. Pensé que podrían animarte un poco después de los acontecimientos de hoy."

Caroline sonrió. Ella no lo podía creer. En primer lugar que recordaba algo que había mencionado de pasada el día anterior y en segundo lugar que Klaus había hecho algo lindo. Por ella.

"Gracias", respondió ella, llegando a su delicada mano en la bolsa y sacó una sola papa. Ella se lo metió en la boca y gimió de satisfacción. "Mmm, todo bien! ¿Quieres uno?"

Klaus levantó la mano y negó con la lectura. "No, nada para mí."

Caroline cogió una patata frita de la bolsa y se levantó de la cama para estar de pie delante de él.

"Vamos, sólo una. ¿O estás tratando de mantener tu figura?" Sus ojos se burlaban de él juguetonamente.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No, yo no como la comida. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh, no se te hará daño. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás." Ella hizo girar el freír delante de su boca. Klaus la miraba con diversión. Ella le estaba tomando el pelo. No podía recordar alguna vez ser objeto de burla por cualquier persona.

La ligera apertura de su boca fue todo lo que necesitó para Caroline se deslice rápidamente la papa entre sus labios. Los dedos de ella se quedaron allí por un momento solo. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios suaves en su dedo índice.

Klaus podía saborear el sabor salado de los alimentos. Tenía un mejor sabor de lo que recordaba. No tan bueno como una vena fresca, pero todavía era bastante aceptable. Pero sus pensamientos fueron menos en la comida en la boca y más en el breve contacto hace un momento. Sus dedos en su boca despertado un hambre distinta en lo que ni papas fritas, ni sangre, podía satisfacer.

La vio retroceder nerviosamente y escabullirse de vuelta hacia su cama. En esos shorts diminutos que mostró sus piernas perfectas y cremosas, deteniéndose justo debajo de su trasero. Gracias a esos pequeños pijama, Klaus podía ver cada curva perfecta. En silencio agradeció al responsable para la mujer moderna es ropa de dormir.

"Yo iba a ver una película, ¿quieres pasar el rato por un rato?"

Caroline le estaba pidiendo a "pasar el rato". Ese fue otro primero. Klaus repente se sintió raro. No, esto era demasiado. Con demasiada amabilidad. El ir por todo el estado para llevar papas a la francesa Caroline, animando a levantarse, comer alimentos, mirando el culo. No, no, no. El no podía hacer las cosas de esta manera. En especial, no con alguien que era su enemigo. Así que Klaus hizo lo único que podía pensar que hacer.

"Me encantaría", dijo con una sonrisa. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama. Caroline sonrió y se acercó para poner en un dvd. Ella llevó el mando a distancia de nuevo con ella y se acostó en la cama junto a él.

"Estamos viendo Casablanca. Lo siento si es demasiado femenino para ti, pero como yo soy la que está triste, me dan a elegir la película", dijo Caroline haciéndose cómodo.

Klaus se encogió de hombros. "Lo he visto. Rebecca me arrastró a ella en 1942. No está mal."

"¿Dónde está Rebecca de todos modos en estos días", preguntó Caroline mordisqueando otra patatas fritas.

"Ella no está muy contento conmigo, que estoy seguro de que eres consciente de ella desde que era una parte de sus amigos más reciente complot para matar", Klaus miró a Caroline que parecía completamente inocente. Eso le gustó por alguna razón. "Estoy seguro de que va a hacer acto de presencia con el tiempo para hacerme saber qué tan frustrada que está conmigo."

Caroline asintió y le entregó una freír. "Tal vez tu podría utilizar un poco más de ellos, entonces también." Klaus tembló el labio hacia arriba mientras aceptaba la comida de ella. "Creo que ambos sabemos lo que es tener a nuestras familias que nos odian."

Con esa Caroline volvió su atención hacia la televisión y continuó comiendo sus papas fritas. Era cierto. A pesar de que la situación de Caroline era un poco diferente de la de Klaus, que todavía entiende cómo se sentía. Tal vez ella podía entender cómo se sentía. Cómo se había sentido siempre solo en el mundo, no ser amado por su madre o padre, siendo la desconfianza de sus hermanos. Era cierto lo que Mikael había dicho. Nadie estaba realmente leales a él por voluntad propia: era sólo por miedo o por obligación. Incluso ahora que él tenía sus híbridos y Mikael estaba muerto no se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Miró a la chica rubia que se sienta a su lado. Fue probablemente una buena cosa para Klaus había visto la película antes ya que su atención se centró principalmente en Caroline. Ella se mordisqueaba las papas fritas y sonrió con nostalgia la historia en la pantalla. No sabía mucho sobre ella, pero lo que sí sé le dio una medida de esperanza. ¿Podría esta chica ver algo en él? A pesar de que era un asesino engañoso, que todos sus amigos odiaban. ¿Podría llenar el vacío en su vida?

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta. Caroline saltó de su posición relajada.

"¿Quién es?" Ella llamó.

"Es Elena".

"Dispara", murmuró en voz baja para sí misma. Se volvió a Klaus y le susurró. "Siéntate aquí, no te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola sólo lo suficiente para que su cabeza pudiera aguantar y la presencia de Klaus quedó oculta.

La esperanza de que Klaus hubiera sentido hace un momento se desvaneció. Ella no podía llenar el vacío. Ellos no podían tener ningún tipo de relación, amistad o no, porque los amigos de Caroline nunca lo aceptarían. Él pondría fin a estos sentimientos ahora. Cualquier cosa que ellos eran. No más regalos sorpresa y "pasar el rato", después de esta noche. Esto no sería más que un uno.

Caroline cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se metió de nuevo en la cama.

"Lo siento," dijo ella coqueteando junto a él: "Yo simplemente no quieren hacer frente a cualquier argumento más que estar aquí ahora".

Klaus asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en la película. Se decidió, después de esta noche, no más Caroline.

**N/A:Espero que les gustó!** **Siéntase libre de críticas.** **Que debería actualizar de nuevo muy pronto, ya que tengo casi toda la historia escrita.** **Actualmente estoy terminando los últimos capítulos ahora.** **Estoy actualizando demasiado rápido para ustedes?** **¿Con qué frecuencia los autores que hay por ahí normalmente actualizar sus historias.** **Let me know!**

**N/traductora: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo disculpen la tardanza un poco pesada la semana pasada y esta espero les guste, pasen a visitar the Perfect Unplenned y Timeless que trabajo en los siguientes capítulos un saludos que pasen unos lindísimos días :D y dejen su Review ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Qué les parece la decisión de Klaus? Un Saludo Dtb! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Éste es un poco más corto que los otros.** **Déjame saber lo que piensa de lo último!**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mia pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

A la mañana siguiente comenzó exactamente igual que la mañana anterior. Brillante el sol, el canto de los pájaros, sólo había una pequeña diferencia. Caroline se despertó y se encontró en los brazos de Klaus, usando su pecho como almohada. No recordaba ir a dormir anoche. Ella se debe haber quedado dormida durante la película.

Los brazos de Klaus se envolvieron alrededor de ella y ella estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Olía maravilloso. Natural. Al igual que el bosque después de una tormenta. Irónicamente, sus brazos se sentían calientes y seguros. Odiaba que algo tan malo pudiera sentir tan bien. Con cuidado de no tocar nada, levantó la cabeza y puso un poco de distancia para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba profundamente dormido. Caroline se rió para sus adentros. Ella nunca había pensado en él antes de dormir. Por alguna razón que ella acababa de asumir que un todo-poderoso híbrido original de hombre lobo vampiro no necesitaría nunca dormir. Al parecer eso no era cierto.

Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron de golpe y miró a Caroline. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar. El momento se prolongó durante una eternidad, los dos de ellos mirando a los ojos el uno al otro. Finalmente, Caroline no podía soportar el silencio por más tiempo. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda con Klaus se cierne sobre ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Era exactamente igual que antes, cuando estaban fuera de la parrilla. Los suyos eran los labios más fuertes y apasionados. No podía pensar como él la besó con fuerza y desesperación. Era como si hubiera estado esperando para hacer esto toda la noche. Ella sintió que sus manos se deslizan por su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron consejos de los lados de sus pechos y se detuvo a jugar con la piel, donde se reunió la camisa de sus pantalones cortos. De alguna manera sabía que este era su momento justo.

Sus manos buscaron el borde de su camiseta mientras hacía repicar a su cuerpo. Sus labios arrancados de ella sólo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera tirar de la camisa de él y tirarlo al suelo, y luego su boca estaba sobre ella. Esta vez comenzó a trazar una línea de besos pecaminosos por su mandíbula y el cuello. Sus dientes rozaron su clavícula y gimió al sentir la parte de ella.

"Llevas demasiada ropa", comentó Klaus entre besos. Cuando ella no dijo nada, se detuvo su ministerio por un momento para mirar hacia ella. Caroline levantó una ceja en señal de conformidad, como si dijera: _"Bueno, ya sabes realmente lo que tu puedes hacer al respecto?"._

Esa fue toda la afirmación que Klaus necesito. Rápidamente le rasgó la camiseta y pantalones cortos. Sólo una vez que estaba completamente desnudo hizo más lento, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo en señal de reverencia completa. Caroline se estremeció ante el contacto. Las manos de Klaus eran exquisitas. Sus dedos tenían la sensación perfecta de áspero y liso. Él la miró como si ella fuera una diosa. Caroline nunca había visto a nadie en su mirada así. Ella no era virgen, por cualquier medio, pero se sentía tímido de repente bajo su mirada.

Klaus se levantó de la cama y sacó el resto de su ropa. Los ojos de Caroline se pasaron por su cuerpo con lujuria. Era hermoso, un Adonis de vida, todo músculo magro y la perfección ideal. Klaus subió sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para otro beso. Esta vez lenta y completa; lenguas bailar juntos en cada pasada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se tocó la frente de ella. Se pasaron las manos suavemente por sus mejillas y cubrió su rostro.

"Caroline", susurró, su nombre suena como un himno en los labios.

"Klaus", respondió ella que el sentimiento de igual manera.

Y con otro beso profundo, ambos pasado el punto de no retorno.

Klaus yacía en la cama con Caroline en sus brazos. Tenía que estar cerca de mediodía por ahora. Se había quedado dormida de nuevo después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez. Él le acarició la piel de su espalda suavemente mientras ella dormía en su pecho. Evidentemente, pensó, esta fue la perfección. Caroline fue la perfección. Ninguna otra mujer en el mundo podría sostener una vela a ella. La forma en que lo tocó se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Ella trajo el mismo ardor y la pasión que tenía en la vida en la cama.

La forma en que lo celebró, el fuego que llenaba sus ojos, la forma en que ella llamó su nombre mientras se corría. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Klaus no podía imaginar que alguna vez sea algo más perfecto en el mundo entero. No se parecía a él para sentirse de esta manera sin embargo. Tal vez debería frenar un poco. Él siempre había dicho que el amor es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro. ¿Fue este amor, aunque? Tal vez no del todo todavía, pero definitivamente estaba cayendo. La caída de este neurótico, rubia, adolescente reina vampiro.

Caroline escucho sonar el teléfono en la mesilla de noche junto a ella. Su aleteo abrió los ojos y se estiró de nuevo para llegar a ella. Ella gimió al ver el identificador de llamadas.

"Uf, yo me ocuparé de eso más tarde," murmuró sacudiendo el teléfono de vuelta a la mesa de noche. Ella miró a Klaus que la estaba mirando. "Hola", dijo ella tímidamente.

"Hola", respondió con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Caroline revolotearon por la habitación nerviosamente. No estaba segura de si es o no mirar a los ojos.

"Tan", dijo.

"Tan", respondió él.

"¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?" Caroline exclamó.

Klaus se rió entre dientes. "Lo siento, es sólo que son siempre tan divertido cuando tienes una pérdida para las palabras cariño".

"Nunca he sido buena en esta parte", dijo Caroline mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Klaus podía sentir su sangre corriendo de nuevo a la vista de su labio entre sus dientes.

"Ah, te refieres a la mañana después de todo baile?" Caroline asintió. "Bueno", dijo Klaus, "No es realmente a la mañana siguiente, todavía la mañana del día. Tendríamos que pasar la noche juntos para tener verdaderamente una mañana difícil adecuada después".

Caroline lanzó su labio y sonrió. Podía ver su postura relajarse un poco. "Eso es cierto". Ella contestó. Klaus le pasó un brazo por la cintura de un tiró de ella hacia él hasta que su cara era apenas una pulgada de distancia y de la suya.

"Estoy libre esta noche, si tu también lo estas", sonrió seductoramente. Caroline se hundía y le dio un beso profundo. Klaus gimió su apreciación en la boca.

De pronto se echó hacia atrás y se tapó la boca. "Oh, Dios mío!" -Exclamó incorporándose plenamente en la cama. Klaus sintió una oleada de pánico. Era evidente que había recuperado la compostura y se dio cuenta que esa mañana había sido un error atroz.

"¿Qué hay de malo?" Le pregunto preparandose para lo peor.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Caroline entre sus dedos: "Tengo que tener el _peor_ aliento por la mañana!"

Klaus relajado. Mañana, aliento. Esta chica estaba preocupada por respiración de la mañana, no el hecho de que ella había dormido con su enemigo mortal. Caroline saltó de la cama, arrastrando la sábana envuelta alrededor de ella, y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Klaus se tumbó en la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Él pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Mañana su aliento. Oyó el agua de las prisas se hunden en el grifo y el lavado de los sonidos de cepillo de dientes de Caroline. Todo era tan tranquilo y doméstico. Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a esto.

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio de Caroline se abrió y entró Damon. Klaus se disparó fuera de la cama, aún muy desnudo. Damon lo miró de arriba abajo rápidamente, diciendo con desprecio.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Exigió.

"Entonces, ¿qué-" Caroline salió del baño, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su nuevo huésped. Agarró la sábana apretada alrededor de su pecho. "Oh mi dios Damon ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esto pasa en mi casa, Rubia _¿qué_ estás haciendo aquí? Junto a él?"

Caroline se precipitó hacia delante para empujar Damon fuera de la habitación, pero él no se movió. "Yo no me muevo hasta que me digas por qué Klaus está desnudo en tu dormitorio."

"Eso es realmente no es asunto tuyo Damon," Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desafiante.

Damon se torció la boca y encendió sus ojos. Odiaba no tener el control. "Elena va a enfurecer cuando se entere de esto."

"Cuando Elena se entera de que," fue Elena de pie en el umbral. Su mandíbula cayó en el lugar de su mejor amiga con poca ropa y el peor enemigo de vista. Caroline gimió. Esto no podría ser peor. Klaus se mantuvo firme que parece ser frívolo y mantener el ojo en Damon, que parecía como si fuera a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

"Mira, no es lo que piensas!" Caroline exclamó.

"¿En serio?" Damon respondió: "Porque parece que se haz tenido sexo con.."

"Ya es suficiente", gritó Klaus caminar hacia Damon. Damon se mantuvo de pie hacia el desafío tácito.

Elena tiró del brazo de Damon. "Vamos Damon, vamos a resolver esto más tarde. Con menos desnudez". Ella tiró de él de nuevo y lo saco del cuarto.

"Ok, así que podría haber sido peor", bromeó Caroline. "Lo siento."

Klaus se volvió hacia ella. "No es exactamente un secreto que ellos no son mis mayores fans."

"Es verdad," ella estuvo de acuerdo, "Tu sabes que no es precisamente fácil de lograr duro y amenazador mientras estaba desnudo, pero tengo que decir que lo hacen bastante bien." Caroline le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. Klaus estaba contento de ver que la intrusión de Damon no había echado a perder ese buen humor de la mañana.

Él le sonrió con malicia. "Caroline, me haces sonrojar."

**N/Autora: La autorización así que espero que les haya gustado.** **Traté de mantenerlo bastante no explícita, así que iría por la "T".**

N/traductora: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo es algo corto por eso lo actualizo más rápido déjenos saber que piensan déjenos su Review espero actualizar el fin de semana esta y otra historia un saludo y pasen a leer The Perfect Unplanned y Timeless les aseguro les encantaran :D

Pd. ¿Qué opinan de esta relación de Caroline y Klaus? Bien contesten! Espero actualizar pronto C:


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Autora: Hola chicos!** **Capítulo Nuevo!** **No hay mucho que decir acerca de las cosas de hoy en día.** **Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios y el apoyo continuo!**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mia pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

Posteriormente, Klaus pronto decidió irse. Caroline decidió que era mejor tratar con el contragolpe después y no ahora. También ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar sin Klaus alrededor. Ya podía adivinar las preguntas que le iba a hacer y ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a responder a ninguna de ellas.

Por desgracia esto no era una situación típica en una relación. Sabía que estaría arriesgando todo, involucrándose con él. No era como si ella pudiera probar las aguas de citas con él y luego, si las cosas no funcionaron tan sólo volver a la normalidad. No, se trataba de una oferta de todo o nada.

Tal vez debería haber hablado con él primero. A pesar de que ella no podía imaginar tener una conversación de "sentimientos" con Klaus. Pero una parte de ella pensaba que era real, que no estaba teniendo una trampa sobre ella. La forma en que la miraba, la forma en que él la defendió y la besó y le hizo el amor. No era un juego. Tenía que haber verdaderos sentimientos allí.

Teléfono de Caroline volvió a sonar en su mesita de noche. Fue el mismo número disponible que se había familiarizado en las últimas tres semanas. Ella suspiró. Al parecer, el pensar en su drama de amor tendría que esperar un poco más. Cogió el aparato y contestó.

"Hola Stefan."

"Caroline. ¿Qué está pasando? He estado tratando de llamarte toda la mañana."

"Bueno, yo he estado un poco ocupada", respondió ella.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?" Stefan pregunto.

"Sí. El Consejo organizó un pequeño ataque el otro día, pero todos logramos salir bien. Nadie resultó herido". Ella no sentía la necesidad de contarle el drama actual de la mañana.

"Sí, lo he oído." Oyó? ¿de quién? "Y ¿Elena está todavía bien?"

Elena. Stefan aún se preocupaba por Elena. Él había estado llamando a Caroline cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que Elena estaba todavía viva y feliz. La parte viva fue afirmativa, la parte feliz era de vez en cuando.

"Sí Stefan, Elena está viva y segura", respondió ella, "pero sabes que siempre podrías volver y verla por ti mismo."

"Caroline tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso", suspiró Stefan través del teléfono.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué no. Claramente te importa, tienes tus emociones. ¿Por qué no puedes volver y todo puede ser normal otra vez?" Hubo una larga pausa. Stefan no respondió. Caroline suspiró. "Bien, una vez destripador siempre un destripador".

"Exactamente", fue la respuesta sólo de Stefan.

Caroline hizo una mueca. "Bueno, ¿quieres que le diga algo de ti a ella?"

"No, yo sigo pensando en que lo mejor es que ella no sea consciente de que llamo para comprobar que tal esta ella y Damon tampoco. Yo no quiero que esté tratando de encontrarme de nuevo."

Caroline odiaba tener que guardar un secreto de Stefan. Odiaba ver esa mirada herida en los ojos Elena, cada vez que alguien lo menciona. Pero Elena estaba haciendo todo lo posible para seguir adelante, tal vez sólo le dolería más si supiera que a Stefan todavía le importaba.

"Yo necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo Stefan rompiendo su distancia de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"Necesito que mantengas un ojo en Klaus para mí."

Caroline puso los ojos. Si una persona más le pide que haga eso, gritara. ¿Qué sucede con todo el mundo que piensan que debería ser la guardiana personal de Klaus?

"¿Para qué?"

"Sólo quiero saber si él hace cualquier intento de dañar a alguno de ustedes de _alguna_ manera."

"Oooook. Pero yo no creo que lo haga. Él ha sido muy útil con esta cosa de la ciudad y toda la guerra. Tal vez está cambiando ¿no lo crees?

"Eso es bueno saberlo, pero no confíes en él Caroline. Klaus sólo hace lo que mejor le sirve a Klaus. Está en su mejor interés el ayudarlos en esta batalla en este momento, pero llegará un momento en que se va a volver en tu contra . "

Caroline tragó saliva. Odiaba la parte de ella que no podía negar todo eso que ya sabia de Klaus y de lo que era capaz y que aun así lo amaba.

"¿Por qué está en su mejor interés el estar luchando con nosotros por ahora?"

Stefan respondió: "Eso me corresponde a mi Caroline, ahora solo te pido que me avises si hace algún movimiento extraño ¿Entendido?".

Oooook. Caroline estuvo de acuerdo y colgó el teléfono. Algo en todo esto la inquietaba. Damon sospecha de Klaus y de segundas intenciones, Stefan estaba _seguro de_ que Klaus tenía segundas intenciones. Era su trabajo el de averiguar cuáles son exactamente esas motivaciones, cuidar eran sus amigos y mantenerse a salvo. Ella no quería desconfiar Klaus, no más, no después de lo que pasó entre ellos. En este punto, sin embargo, no se tenía ella la razón exacta del porque no hacerlo realmente.

Se puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás y volvió a su camino hacia abajo. No era como si estuviera tratando de escabullirse, pero si ella no cumplía con alguien como ella quería, ella se molestaría demasiado. Caroline ala la parte inferior de la escalera y se deslizó más allá de la sala de estar, haciendo su camino hacia su bolso sobre la mesa junto a la puerta.

"No estaras tratando de escabullirse ¿verdad?"

Caroline se detuvo en seco y se enfrentó a Elena, que estaba de pie junto a ella en la puerta de la sala de estar.

"No, en absoluto. Sólo es un apuro. Tengo que hacer algo y ya se me hizo tarde."

"Mhmm," Elena asintió, "¿No te gustaría hablar antes de salir?"

"No," Caroline chilló. Ella sabía que era horrible el no contarle a Elena lo que sucedia.

Elena asintió una vez. "Ok entonces, voy a empezar con Klaus."

Así que ahora Caroline se vio obligado a confesar.

"Sí," dijo ella.

"Sí". Elena levantó sus cejas. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"No mucho. Esta fue la primera vez".

"¿Va a haber una segunda vez?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez."

"¿Quizás?" Elena levantó la voz ligeramente.

"No sé Elena! Yo no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Todo ha estado sucediendo tan rápido. Tenía la esperanza de averiguarlo por mí misma antes de que te lo dijera a ti y a Bonnie."

"Caroline, eres mi amiga y, normalmente, confío en ti. Pero esto ¿qué estás pensando Caroline?"

"Yo no sé, yo no lo sé".

"Sigues diciendo eso".

"Porque no lo sé Elena!" Caroline gritó. Su frustración estaba golpeando el límite. Elena cerró la boca y se balanceó ligeramente. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

Caroline respiró hondo y soltó el aire, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba enojado con ella, sólo preocupado.

"Mira", empezó a decir, "Yo no sé cómo sucedió todo esto. Supongo que sólo desde que he estado pasando todo este tiempo con él últimamente he llegado a conocer a su otro lado. Este lado que él no deja que otras personas vean. "

"Pero Caroline, el ha hecho tantas cosas terribles. Él trató de matarnos a todos nosotros más de una vez. Él mató a mí y a Jenna. Por su culpa de Stefan se ha ido y esta ciudad está en guerra. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar eso?"

"Yo no lo ignoro, pero no es como si el no mereciera el perdón". Elena le lanzó una mirada desafiante. "Mira a Damon y todas las cosas terribles _que ha_ hecho. Trató de matarme varias veces. Mató a Jeremy y Lexie y Alaric. Por no hablar de las decenas de otras personas inocentes. Él te ha causado mucho dolor. Pero todavía te preocupas por él . "

"Sí, pero eso es diferente", Elena sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cómo Elena? ¿Cómo es eso diferente?"

"Debido a que Damon en realidad trata de ser bueno en alguna ocasión y compensar las cosas estúpidas que ha hecho."

"¿Y quién dice que Klaus no quiere lo mismo? ¿Qué tan bien, que realmente lo conoces?"

Elena suspiró ruidosamente y se cruzó de brazos. Caroline sabía que ella tenía razón. No había una gran diferencia entre Damon y Klaus. Si Damon podría ser perdonado por todos sus pecados pasados, ¿por qué no podría serlo Klaus?

"Caroline ¿es lo que realmente quieres?" Elena preguntó después de una larga pausa.

Caroline boca se torció. "Elena, hay algo allí. No sé por qué, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo."

Elena asintió. "Pero por favor ten cuidado. Yo no confío en él en absoluto, pero yo no quiero que te sientas como si, tuvieras que esconder esto de mí."

Caroline sonrió a su amiga. "Gracias."

"Y no te preocupes, voy a hablar con Damon. Él va a permanecer fuera de esto también."

"Gracias, y tal vez podríamos esperar para contarle a Bonnie y nadie más. Como te he dicho, realmente quiero saber lo que está pasando, antes de hacerlo público".

"Claro," Elena asintió, "Sólo por favor debes ser súper cuidadosa. No quiero que te hagan daño. Físicamente o emocionalmente."

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se metió en su coche y se dirigió por el camino lejos de la casa de huéspedes. En su prisa por salir de su casa ayer, se dio cuenta de que había dejado todos sus libros y notas de estudio. Sí, serian un poco difícil de obtener, pero Caroline todavía quería graduarse de la secundaria en la primavera. Una vez que todo en Mystic Falls volviera a la normalidad, ella no quería estar demasiado atrás en sus trabajos en clase. Alaric había hecho todo lo posible para tener sus clases y asignaciones para agarrar su parte de los maestros. Ella realmente estaba tratando de estudiar todo aunque sea por los libros, aunque matemáticas era difícil aprenderla del libro.

Ella sabía que su madre no estaría en casa en este momento del día. Ella realmente no quería verla de todos modos. Ella todavía se sentía herida y enojada por la forma en que su madre reaccionó. En su lugar, llamó a Matt y le pidió a su encuentro allí. Él no quería, pero una vez que sacó el "Yo te salvé la vida", estuvo de acuerdo en hacerle este pequeño favor.

Caroline se detuvo en el camino de entrada. La Camioneta de Matt no estaba a la vista. Decidió salir y esperarlo a él por la puerta. No debe tardar mucho asi se quedó allí por un momento. Sus ojos se posaron en el pomo de la puerta, considerándolo. Tal vez su madre se había dado cuenta del error de su caminos, y cambió de opinión. Tal vez Caroline sería capaz de entrar Puso la llave en la cerradura y la giró. La puerta se abrió con libertad. Caroline trató de dar un paso más allá del umbral, y descubrió que no podía. Aún tenía prohibido entrar a su propia casa.

Ni siquiera podía llegar a la puerta para cerrarla. Caroline resopló y caminaba de un lado a otro delante de su puerta. Seria bueno que Matt se diera un poco de prisa. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención. Su cabeza giró hacia la derecha. Un movimiento rápido en el bosque junto a su casa llamó su atención. Alguien estaba allí. Observó cómo se echó a correr lejos de su casa con una velocidad sobrenatural. Caroline se saco lo colmillos y sus ojos cambiaron cuando ella salió corriendo tras esa persona.

Caroline corrió rápido y pronto alcanzó a quienquiera que fuese. La criatura se volvió hacia ella, con colmillos destellantes en la luz del sol. Era una niña y un híbrido. Caroline se quedó sin aliento. Sólo había un lugar del que híbrido podría venir. Klaus.

Caroline siseó y se abalanzó sobre el híbrido. Ella la agarró por el cuello y la empujo con firmeza contra un árbol. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de mi casa?"

La chica híbrido luchaba, tratando de liberarse. "No es asunto tuyo."

Caroline le golpeó contra el árbol. "Sé que fue Klaus. ¿Por qué te envió aquí?"

El híbrido fulminó con la mirada. "Él me dijo que vigilara a la Sheriff. Dijo que no debía herir a la rubia chica vampiro que se venía por aquí. Me dijo que si yo lo hacía me iba a matar."

Caroline soltó a la chica y ella cayó al suelo. Ella se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Klaus enviaría a un híbrido a casa de su madre? ¿Y por qué lo amenazaba y decía que no debía hacerle daño a Caroline?

"¡Fuera de aquí. No vuelvas. Si te vuelvo a ver, te voy a matar yo misma." Caroline le enseñó los colmillos y miró a la niña en el suelo.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo", gruñó. Diciendo esto Caroline le dio patada en las costillas. La muchacha gritó. Antes de que Caroline pudiera tener otra oportunidad, ella salió corriendo de vuelta a su amo.

Caroline estaba furiosa. Había un cierto híbrido original de que sabía que iba a tener mucho que explicar.

**N/traductora: Bien ¿qué les ah parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de él? ¿Qué creen haga Caroline después de esto? ¿Klaus dará sus razones? O como siempre dirá que él hace lo que se le venga en gana. Déjenme saber que piensan del Capitulo!, Que historia les gusta más, en mi perfil pueden encontrar la encuesta que estoy haciendo, pasen a leer The Perfect Unplanned y Timeless, un saludo que tengan bonito día y Dios los Bendiga! **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:Nuevo capítulo chicos!** **Como siempre gracias por el apoyo constante.** **Dejen su comentario y díganme que opinan**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D**

Klaus esperó afuera de la casa de huéspedes. Por lo general no tiene ningún problema en irrumpir como Juan por su casa, pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, decidió esperar afuera. No había visto a Caroline desde la mañana. Había pasado su tiempo revisando a sus híbridos y paseando por la ciudad vigilando todo en Mystic Falls. Los híbridos no habían recogido ninguna información de importancia. Uno de ellos le había dicho sobre el consejo que se había reunido la noche anterior, pero no se habían creado nuevos planes.

Decidió que sus híbridos podrían ser de mejor uso para él en lugar de velar por el Ayuntamiento patético. Esta situación no debería ser su principal preocupación. En cambio, los híbridos podrían estar cazando a Stefan. Él les ordenó irse lejos de Mystic Falls, todos excepto Annie, que se quedaría fuera de la case de la Sheriff Forbes. Pensó que podría marcar él algunos puntos si tuviera un protector personal fuera de la casa de Caroline.

Klaus salió de su asiento en el porche cuando Caroline aparcó el coche delante de la casa. Era bastante tarde ya era de noche. Se preguntó ¿qué había estado haciendo todo el día?.

"Hola cariño", dijo saludándola con una sonrisa.

"No me digas cariño, idiota!" Ella respondió mientras se acercaba a él. La sonrisa se le cayó de la cara.

"¿Y por qué, dime, porque yo no soy el receptor de un saludo?"

"Bueno," Caroline comenzó, "Tu podrías comenzar a decirme por qué estaba un híbrido fuera de mi casa."

Klaus frunció el ceño. Su híbrida estúpida se había dejado a la vista. Ella sería severamente castigada por su error.

"No sabes qué," el vampiro rubio continuó: "Tu me puedes explicar por qué hay aún todavía híbridos en Mystic Falls. Pensé que todos habían sido asesinados."

Klaus apretó el puño y pasó junto a ella con brusquedad. No iba a dejar que nadie le hable así de esta manera. "Te equivocas Caroline. No tengo que explicarte nada a ti."

"Debes hacerlo si deseas que confíe en ti", gritó Caroline mirando su figura que se alejaba. Klaus dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía las manos en las caderas con determinación. Ella no estaría satisfecha a menos que tuviera la verdad.

"Cuando te confíe en mí Caroline?" Klaus espetó. Su boca se abrió y cerró silenciosamente. Fue un golpe bajo, él lo sabía.

"No me lo preguntaste, yo sólo pensé-" ella tartamudeó.

"¿Pensaste qué?" Dijo caminando hacia ella. Se alzaba sobre ella y la miró a los ojos. "Tu pensaste que porque dormimos juntos te pondria al tanto de todos mis secretos. Yo no soy un adolescente de Mystic Falls Caroline. Soy un vampiro original. Un híbrido. No tengo que responder ante ti o para cualquier otra persona. "

Caroline tenía la mandíbula marcada. Ella le devolvió la mirada fija de manera uniforme. Pero las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos traicionaban su cara de valiente.

"Bien", respondió ella. Luego giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El híbrido exhalado y se pasó una mano por la cara. Así que así sería entonces. No podía arrepentirse de esto. Fue bueno que no tuvieran este argumento. Era cierto. Klaus no debería de tener que responder a Caroline por sus acciones. Él estaba disgustado porque ahora todos conocen el secreto de que aun tenia hibridos. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Por supuesto que iba a seguir haciendo híbridos. Él los necesitaba.

Klaus no podía creer que Caroline había querido confiar en él. Por supuesto, nunca le había preguntado por su confianza. No necesitaba su confianza. ¿Él? Bueno, no importa. Ella volvió a odiarlo como debería ser y podía volver a no preocuparse por la vampira rubia. Él brilló en la oscuridad lejos de la casa de huéspedes. Sabía de un híbrido que podría sacar sus frustraciones en el.

Caroline cerró de golpe la puerta y entró en la casa hecho una furia. Tiró su bolso y se dirigió hacia el mueble del bar. Después de lo que había tenido que lidiar con los dos últimos días, podría beber un buen trago. Damon ya estaba allí tomando un escocés como de costumbre. Cogió la botella de él y se sirvió una copa en el bar. El licor de café se derramó en el vaso y se lo bebió rapidamente.

"¿Qué tienes tus pompones se arruinaron rubia?" Damon bromeó.

"Cállate Damon. Realmente no quiero escucharte", gruñó Caroline echando hacia atrás otro trago. Su rostro se retorció ante el sabor amargo del alcohol.

"Déjame adivinar, problemas con tu híbrido novio psicópata asesino en serie?" Damon cogió la botella de ella.

"Él no es un asesino en serie", replicó Caroline. Espera, ¿por qué estaba defendiendo Klaus? Se suponía que debía estar enojado con él. "Además, no es mi novio."

Damon soltó un bufido. "Bien en el medio de toda la diversión en el dormitorio tu no-novio que le sucede has descubierto la razón por la que aún podría estar en Mystic Falls. Aparte de Elena?"

"No. Klaus no habla exactamente acerca de su agenda", respondió ella para llegar a la botella de nuevo. Damon la mantuvo alejada de ella sin embargo. Ella frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en el sofá. "Él todavía está haciendo híbridos sin embargo."

"¿Qué?" Damon preguntó, bajando su vaso.

"Yo vi a uno de ellos esta noche. Afuera de la casa de mi mamá. No tengo ni idea de por qué estaba allí. Sólo dijo que Klaus le había enviado allí y también le ordenó que no me haga daño."

"Creo que todos los híbridos fueron asesinados en la bienvenida", Damon dijo con las cejas fruncidas

"Si, yo también."

Damon cerró sus manos sobre la barra. "¡Maldita sea! Todavía está tratando de construir su ejército híbrido poco a poco. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra los seres humanos y evitar que te maten los híbridos al mismo tiempo?"

Caroline lo miró tomando sorbos de su vaso. Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de lástima por Damon. A pesar de que él era un maniaco, convenenciero bastardo de vez en cuando, esto debe ser difícil para él. Mirando a su hermano desaparecer en un alborotado asesino, tratando de proteger a Elena, siendo el líder renuente para todos ellos. Estaba claro que Damon no quería nada de esto, pero fue un paso adelante para el desafío.

"Damon lo vamos a averiguar. Va a estar bien", dijo Caroline con él.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que es hora de llamar a él día y salir de Mystic Falls."

Caroline se levantó bruscamente. "¿De verdad harías eso? Tu ¿dejarías a Elena aquí para valerse por sí misma?"

"No, por supuesto que no! Me refiero a todos nosotros. Sólo salir de aquí. Empezar de nuevo en otro lugar lejos de Klaus y este pueblo venenoso".

"Pero esta es nuestra casa. Es el hogar de Elena. Ella no va a querer irse."

Damon hizo girar el líquido en el vaso pensativamente. Miró a Caroline e hizo una mueca. "Lo sé. Créeme que hemos tenido esta discusión. Pero nadie puede poner en duda el atractivo de la manera más fácil."

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y cogió la botella de nuevo. Esta vez Damon dejó que la tomara.

En ese momento Alaric entró por la puerta.

"Ric, justo a tiempo. Siempre te gusta un buen partido de la compasión", Damon le dio como bienvenida.

"Me alegramos de no verte demasiado Damon," replicó Alaric. Él asintió con la cabeza a Caroline. "Escuchen chicos esto es importante y no tengo mucho tiempo. Hay otra reunión del consejo esta noche en algún lugar no revelado. Se supone que el texto con la dirección correcta llegara antes de que comience."

"Y entonces el texto es para nosotros", agregó Damon retóricamente.

"¿Qué está pasando Alaric?" Caroline interrumpió.

"No hay verbena en el agua." Alaric les dijo. Hizo una pausa para dejar que esta nueva información se escuche

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Caroline preguntó. Su cabeza se sacudió ligeramente con incredulidad.

"Justo lo que dije. Suministro de agua de la ciudad es libre de verbena".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Damon cuestiono.

"Me di cuenta hace tres días. He tenido mi comida con verbena por años suficientes como para ser capaz de detectar su presencia. El consejo comenzó deslizándolo en el suministro de agua después del regreso a casa. Pero ahora está completamente libre."

"¿Por qué dejar libre el agua?" Caroline preguntó.

"Sí, no es como si el suministro se acabara", agregó Damon.

"No lo sé. Estoy esperando saber si el consejo lo traerá hasta esta noche en la reunión. Puede o no puede ser un hecho intencional".

"¿Crees que el Ayuntamiento se está dando cuenta de que cometió un error sobre todos nosotros?"

"Dudo mucho que eso pase Caroline", dijo Damon.

"Yo no sé lo que está pasando", dijo Alaric, "pero esto podría ser nuestra oportunidad. Si el pueblo es libre de verbena, significa que van a ser susceptibles a la coacción. Ustedes podrían poner fin a esta guerra, haciéndoles olvidar que saben que los seres sobrenaturales existen ".

"No lo sé", dijo Damon, "No hay muchos vampiros por aquí. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, La rubia y yo somos los únicos aqui. Además, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta el conjunto de las personas suficientes para que nosotros los podamos obligar? "

"Tiene que haber una manera. ¿No puedes hacer obligar a toda una habitación o algo así?"

"Tenemos que intentar, por lo menos merece la pena intentarlo. Si somos capaces de poner fin a todo esto sin que nadie sea asesinado." Caroline sintió una esperanza parpadeo. Era un mal plan hecho, pero podría funcionar. Podría ser su única oportunidad de poner a la ciudad juntos de nuevo.

"Voy a ver si surge algo esta noche", dijo Alaric, "Sugiero esperar unos días más antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Sólo así podemos estar seguros de la verbena está fuera de los sistemas de todo el mundo."

"Está bien y vamos a estar esperando fuera de la reunión de esta noche por si acaso podemos recoger cualquier," contestó Damon.

El teléfono de Alaric sonó en el bolsillo. Él lo abrió. Era un mensaje de texto del concilio. Se lo mostró a Damon para colocarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo y salir de nuevo. La reunión secreta debía de comenzar en media hora.

"Es hora de recuperar la sobriedad rubia. Tenemos una reunión del consejo para asistir."

**N/Traductora: que les ah parecido el capitulo piensan que el plan funcionara? O que creen que podría pasar? Que opinan de la respuesta de Klaus déjenme saber que piensan y dejen su Revier un Saludo que tengan bonito día Dtb!**

**pd. Los invito a leer Timeless y The Perfect Unplanned y diganme que piensan de esas historias ¿Cual es su Favorita?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero disfruten el capitulo un saludo :D**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D**

Klaus había pasado la mayor parte de una hora golpeando a su híbrido, Annie. Después de todo era su culpa que él estuviera en la pelea con Caroline ahora. Una vez que sintió que había causado una gran cantidad de dolor le dejó en el campamento y se dirigió a su camarote.

Por lo general, torturar a un subordinado hacía sentirse mejor a Klaus, pero ahora se sentía peor. La mirada en los ojos de Caroline cuando habían discutido antes quedó grabada en su cerebro. La forma en que ella estaba tratando de parecer tan valiente y no afectada por lo que dijo, pero el hecho de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos lo mató.

No podía soportar el hecho de que él le había causado dolor. Le gustaba más cuando sonreía por su culpa. Le gustaban sus bromas dulces. Pero no era tan divertido cuando sus palabras eran verdaderamente hirientes.

Esta fue una de las raras ocasiones en que Klaus deseaba tener a alguien cerca con quien pudiera hablar. Alguien en quien podía confiar. Echaba de menos los tiempos en que tenía Elijah y Rebekah a su lado. O incluso cuando tuvo a Stefan como un verdadero amigo. Ahora sólo se tenía ah mismo, por lo que fue constantemente dando vueltas en círculos sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero ese era el punto, Sólo podía confiar en sí mismo. No podía confiar en sus propios hermanos por no hablar de una vampira adolescente rubia. No importa qué tan increíble y hermoso era el pensar como seria. No importa lo poderoso que se había sentido con ella en sus brazos. La sensación de su cuerpo en sincronía con la suya era incluso más sorprendente que cuando se convirtió en un híbrido completo.

Pero no, eso no importaba. Estaba resuelto. A partir de ahora iba a mantener su distancia, asegúrandose de que su doble se mantiene con vida, y velar por que sus híbridos encontraran a Stefan tan pronto como sea posible. Klaus escucho su teléfono sonar. Se acercó y lo agarró de la cama comprobando el identificador de llamadas en primer lugar. Era el número de Elena. ¿Para que podría el doppelganger llamarlo a esta hora?

Él contestó. "¿Hola?"

"¿Klaus?" Elena voz sonó a través del receptor.

"El único y verdadero. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Hubo una reunión del consejo esta noche. Caroline y Damon estaban allí. Tuvieron una emboscada. Caroline está herida."

Klaus sintió que el color de su cara. _Caroline estaba herido._ Este tiempo fue real. Él salió por la puerta en menos de un segundo y corrió hacia la casa Salvatore. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegase allí. Ciertamente, ella no estaba muerta. No Elena hubiera dicho eso. ¿Cierto? Había un número limitado de maneras de matar a un vampiro. No, ella no podía estar muerta. Por favor, no puede estar muerta. Él movió sus pies lo más rápido que pudo, incluso su velocidad sobrenatural de híbrido no podían acercarlo a lado de Caroline lo suficientemente rápido.

Elena lo recibió en la puerta principal.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Él gruñó. Su ira y la preocupación habían llegado a un punto de ebullición en su viaje de nuevo.

"Mira," Elena dijo: "Yo no confío en ti y todo lo que está pasando contigo y Caroline. Pero esta herida y me imaginé que probablemente te quiere a su lado. Ésta es tu oportunidad de demostrarme que estoy equivocada".

Klaus sólo miró a la doble. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron con impaciencia. Él no tenía que probar nada para ella. Tenía que ver a Caroline y asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de empezar a romper gente a pedazos.

"Está arriba, en su habitación."

Klaus dirigió a la habitación de Caroline. Poco a poco se abrió la puerta. Estaba Caroline metida en la cama descansando. Ella estaba viva. Klaus sintió un alivio sobre él. En silencio, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba oscuro. La única fuente de luz era de la luna exterior. Gracias a su visión superior, sin embargo, aún podía ver. Acercó una silla al lado de su cama y la miró.

Ella tenía vendas alrededor de sus dos antebrazos y uno en la parte superior de su hombro. Podía ver la sangre que había empapado ligeramente. También hubo docenas de diminutos cortes rosados en todo el rostro y el cuello. Estaban a punto de ser completamente curados. Klaus le tendió la mano para cepillarle el cabello de la cara. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron lentamente. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Hola", gruñó ella-débilmente.

"Hola", respondió Klaus con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Elena me llamó", respondió su mano seguía acariciándola suavemente en el lado de la cara con los nudillos "¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo de siempre. Concejales tratando de atrapar vampiros, vampiros tratando de bloquear su reunión ", hizo una mueca a Caroline cuando ella trató de cambiar: "Fue una emboscada. Apenas logramos hizo salir de allí. Damon y Alaric me tuvieron que traer de vuelta. Es seguro decir que no habrá más doble agente Alaric ".

Klaus tomó una respiración profunda. Trazó sus dedos por su brazo y tomó su pequeña mano en la suya.

"Lo siento. Debí haber estado allí".

"¿Por qué?¿Te podrían haber lastimado?"

Klaus se rió entre dientes. "Los seres humanos débiles no pueden hacerme daño".

"Oh, me olvidé. Tu eres un gran malvado híbrido original invencible", coincidía Caroline juguetonamente.

"Así es", respondió él dándole a su la mano un ligero apretón.

Los dos se sentaron allí en silencio durante un rato mirándose a los ojos. Klaus se sorprendía de cómo toda su decisión de dejarla atrás desapareció cuando estaba en su presencia. Su toque lo dejó impotente. La expresión de su cara y ver su vulnerabilidad le hizo nunca quiere dejar a su lado de nuevo. Sentía la necesidad feroz de protegerla de cualquier tipo de daño.

Caroline dio un tirón a su mano débil, "La cama es bastante cómoda. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

Klaus sonrió. Le soltó la mano y se levantó para quitarse los zapatos, colocándolos en el suelo. Dio la vuelta al otro lado de la cama y se subió, envolviendo uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirando suavemente su espalda hacia su pecho para que él la escuchara.

Una vez más se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos. Más aún ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo y que estaba allí para protegerla. Hundió la cara en su pelo e inhalo. Le encantaba su olor dulce. El ligero aroma de su perfume llenaba su nariz. Sintió sus dedos suavemente avivar el brazo que había envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"Hey," dijo ella deteniéndose sus cuidados, "¿no son se supone que debo estar enojada contigo acerca de algo?" Su tono era ligero.

"Ah, sí. Creo que el problema de los híbridos fue un punto de desacuerdo", replicó él alegremente.

"¿En serio? Porque pensé que era el tema de la confianza que se estaba debatiendo".

Oh Caroline, su chica inteligente. Era ahora o nunca. Hizo una mueca para sus adentros. El punto de no retorno no había sido cuando él la besó y le hizo el amor o incluso cuando él corrió a su lado esta noche. No, el verdadero punto se permitirse confiar en ella. Él respiró hondo y soltó el aire.

"Los necesito a Caroline. Yo no quiero ser el único de mi especie. No quiero estar solo".

Sintió a Caroline aún mientras consideraba sus palabras. Se sentía nervioso. Él no quería parecer débil y odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Después de unos momentos, volvió a acariciar el brazo.

"Supongo que voy a decirle a tus amigos acerca de esto", aventuró Klaus.

"No, ya le dije a Damon acerca de los híbridos. El resto no es asunto suyo."

Klaus sonrió contra su cabello.

"Además", añadió, "así es como funciona esto cosa de confianza. No voy a hablar tus secretos y no vas a hablar de los míos". No podía negar que la lógica. No podía pensar en los secretos que sabía acerca de ella, pero él tenía la esperanza de aprender algún día pronto.

"Aunque sería agradable si dejaras pasar los híbridos. Enseñarles buenos modales y devolverles su libre albedrío"

"Ya veremos", respondió Klaus aunque sabía que la verdadera respuesta a eso. Caroline pellizcó el brazo. Se lo arrebató por un segundo antes de volver a su alrededor a lado con una sonrisa ligera.

Klaus colocó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y escuchó mientras ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

**N/traductora: Algo romantico para alegrar el día no? Me ah encantado este capitulo, muestra una humanidad de Klaus realmente, muestra como si la ama porque se preocupa por ella Que lindo LO AMO haha ¿Quién no? Ustedes díganme ¿que piensan de este capitulo? ¿Les ah gustado? CUENTENME!**

**Como siempre los invito a leer Timeless y The perfect unplanned y díganme que opinan de ellos**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hola lectores hermosos!** **Este es un capítulo más para todos ustedes.** **Otro corto, pero espero que lo disfruten!**

N/Traductora: Perdonen la tardanza! Disfruten el capitulo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D**

Caroline se despertó a la mañana siguiente todavía acurrucada en los brazos de Klaus. Ella inhaló, disfrutando del olor natural, madera mezclada con su colonia. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, Klaus se aferró con fuerza. Caroline había disfrutado en secreto la sensación de protección que había estado lanzando en su última noche. La hacía vertiginosa pensar que esa necesidad de protegerse incluso cuando estaba dormida.

Lentamente se echó hacia atrás la sábana que la cubría y hizo todo lo posible para deslizarse de sus manos sin despertarlo. Se veía tan tranquilo para un cambio. Su rostro era suave, no había ninguna máscara allí. Después de la confesión de anoche de que no quería estar solo, Caroline no podía imaginar qué otras inseguridades Klaus pueda tener. Ella entendió la parte solitaria demasiado bien. En silencio, ella le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Cariño, si alguien puede hacer una actividad matutina eres tú" Klaus hablaba, con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Estás despierto", respondió Caroline.

"No tengo exactamente un sueño pesado," Klaus sonrió por fin cuando abrió los ojos. "Te ves mejor."

"Me siento mejor. Estaba a punto de ir a cambiar todas estas vendas."

"Permíteme", respondió Klaus. Rápidamente cogió a Caroline en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Ella chilló por la sorpresa.

"Puedo caminar, ya lo sabes ¿cierto?," protestó.

"Soy muy consciente," Klaus respondió colocandola suavemente sobre la parte superior del mostrador del lavabo donde estaba sentada.

Poco a poco, empezó a desenvolver las vendas ensangrentadas de alrededor de sus brazos. Las heridas se curaron completamente. Arrojó las vendas en la basura y comprobó dos veces la cara y el cuello, asegurándose de que todos los pequeños cortes estaban sanados también.

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Granada de Verbena?"

"Parece que es el favorito de aquellos que no les gusta que nos acerquemos demasiado. Menos mal que sanamos rápido", respondió ella. Se llevó las manos a la parte inferior de su camiseta y empezó a pasarlo por encima de la cabeza.

Las cejas de Klaus se levantaron. No le importaba que Caroline estaba a punto de desnudarse, al contrario, pero no pensó que lo haría con tan poca pretensión. Gracias a estas chicas americanas modernas y su atrevimiento.

Pero a medida que Caroline se quitó la parte superior y la colocó sobre el mostrador junto a ella, de pie en un sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos y fue entonces cuando lo vio: dos vendas en su lado izquierdo. Una era en la espalda y la otra en su pecho, justo por encima de su pecho. Klaus apretó la mandíbula, los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Crees que podrías quitar uno en la parte de atrás para mí?" Caroline bajó de un salto y se dio la vuelta para que ella se encontrara al espejo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Klaus gruñó.

"Estoy un poco escada," Caroline respondió, concentrándose duro en el vendaje en el pecho.

"¿Estas un 'poco' estacada?" Klaus podía sentir la furia de la noche anterior al regresar. "¿Alguien trató de matarte?"

"Intentado y fracasado. Afortunadamente no tenían muy buena puntería."

"¿Quién era?"

"Nadie sabe".

"Voy a matarlo a todos ellos", gruñó.

"Es por eso que no voy a decirte," Caroline dijo mirándolo a los ojos en el espejo. "Ya sabes, matar gente no resuelve todo. Simplemente hace que otras personas más se enojen contigo."

Klaus no podía negar la lógica. A pesar de que matar a alguien que le molesta siempre le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. "Está bien. No voy a matar a nadie. Por ahora." Él le quitó las vendas y los tiró a la basura.

"Bien", sonrió Caroline. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

"Así que, ¿Qué es lo que está en tu agenda para salvar al mundo de hoy?", Klaus preguntó después a salir del cuarto de baño.

"Ugh estudios. Tengo que ponerme al día después de no conseguir nada con los hechos en los últimos tres días."

Klaus arqueó una ceja. "¿Estudiar? ¿todavía vas a la escuela?"

"Bueno, no, por la opinión de todos. Sólo trato de mantener el ritmo. Todavia quisiera para graduarme en primavera. Estoy segura de que todo volverá a la normalidad en ese momento."

"¿De verdad crees que Mystic Falls va a resolver todos sus prejuicios en algún momento de esta década? Eso es un poco ingenuo."

"No es ingenuo, es esperanzador", protestó, "además de que estoy dispuesta a apostar que todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de dos semanas."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Caroline consideró por un momento. Tal vez ella había abierto la boca cuando no debía. Klaus se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva hoja, pero ¿podría ser de plena confianza? Aún así que era justo. La hizo revelar un gran secreto bastante con ella de anoche. Además ¿cómo podría Klaus posiblemente arruinar esto para ellos?

"El suministro de agua de la ciudad ya no se enriquece con verbena." Caroline dijo.

"Así que todo Mystic Falls será susceptible a la compulsión de nuevo," Los ojos de Klaus se movían adelante y atrás, "tú y Damon está planeando obligar a todos a olvidar todo."

La forma en que lo descubrió tan rápidamente hizo Caroline inquieto.

"Sí," dijo ella, "entonces podemos volver a una vida normal. Con nuestros estados sobrenaturales con un secreto de nuevo." Se quedó allí, retorciendo nerviosamente.

"Sí, eso sería perfecto", Klaus murmuró, más para sí mismo. Parecía perdido en un pensamiento lejano. "Eso es un montón de gente para obligar sin embargo. ¿Estás segura de que estás a esa altura?"

Caroline asintió con la cabeza con decisión. "Si eso significa salvar a todos y conseguir las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, entonces sí."

Klaus sacó de sus meditaciones y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Caminó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. "Entonces yo te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amor."

Ella lo examinó por un momento. "Estás actuando raro."

"Bueno, ¿te das cuenta que una vez que la ciudad ha vuelto a la normalidad, voy a volver a ser su amenaza número uno. Seré libre para tomar mi doppelganger y de salir de Mystic Falls."

Era una mentira parcial, pero Caroline no sabía eso. Klaus estaba esperando no llamar a su farol. La encaro distrayendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que ocurre en Mystic Falls? ¿Por qué no tomar Elena ahora y ahórrate el problema?"

"Porque," Klaus respondió, "hay algunas circunstancias atenuantes que me mantienen aquí en este momento."

"¿Cómo qué?" Caroline levantó una ceja. Klaus la miró serio por un momento. Confiaba en la chica frente a él, a un punto crítico, pero no estaba dispuesto a tirar todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Sus experiencias pasadas no se le permitieron ser tan estúpido.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparse por ahora", dijo suavemente frotando círculos en su brazo con los pulgares, "Vamos a disfrutar de esto tenemos en estos momentos. No tener que preocuparse de ser enemigos. Sólo estar-"

"¿Amigos?" Caroline pinchó.

"Eso depende, si los amigos hacen esto" Bajó la cabeza y besó el borde de su mandíbula sensualmente. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus brazos a la parte baja de la espalda. "O esto ..." Ahora, su boca estaba en su garganta. Podía sentir la chatarra de sus colmillos contra su piel. Disparos de electricidad corrían por sus venas. Caroline echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su boca exploraba su cuello y sus manos empezaron a jugar cerca de la banda de los pantalones cortos de pijama.

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo Caroline al tomar una respiración profunda y tratando de alejarlo. Él era fuerte, pero cedió. "No podemos no ahora, tengo que estudiar."

Los Perezosos, ojos llenos de lujuria de Klaus le dirigieron una mirada desafiante. "¿Estás segura de eso?" Se mofó.

"Sí," Caroline gimió al empujarlo más lejos. Odiaba ser siempre la responsable. Klaus aceptó con un gruñido de frustración y dio un paso atrás para apoyarse a sí mismo en su cama. Vio como ella se deshizo de sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a buscar alrededor en sus cajones algo para ponerse.

"Tu sabes que, la eliminación de la ropa realmente no ayuda a su causa."

"Cállate".

Caroline se vistió rápidamente, y lo que se puso eran pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta suelta. Klaus la miró con admiración mientras añadía un poco de maquillaje y peinado a sus rizos.

"Bueno, voy a ayudarte a estudiar? Yo viví a través de la mayor parte de lo que las Bachilleres enseñan ahora."

"¿Quieres ayudarme a estudiar?" Caroline preguntó con incredulidad.

"Pues no", Klaus admitió, "Yo quería pasar mas tiempo de calidad en cama contigo, pero como no quieres. El estudio es lo que voy a hacer por ahora."

Caroline le sonrió. "Ok".

"Pero sí espero una recompensa por mi sentido del deber."

"¿En serio?" Caroline se paseó hacia él, "y qué tipo de recompensa se puede esperar?" Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él bajó su rostro al de ella.

Le susurró con voz ronca: "Creo que lo sabes." Caroline sintió que sus labios rozan los suyos mientras respondía. "Hasta entonces habrá que estudiar muchísimo más."

Era su turno de gemir de frustración. Klaus se separó de ella y se acercó a un pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación pararecoger un par de libros, colocándolos en su mochila. Se colgó el bolso al hombro.

"Bueno, no puedo estudiar aquí, demasiadas distracciones, y no puedo ir a la biblioteca sin ser atacado, así que he estado pasando el rato en el bosque. Es un poco bruto y sudoroso, pero al menos es seguro." Los dos se fueron de su habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

Klaus considero por un momento, el alivio de la de su mochila y la arrojo por encima de su propio hombro. "Tengo una idea mejor", dijo una vez que estuvieron fuera, "que es menos sudorosa y asqueroso. Sígueme."

Y al igual que Klaus se fue corriendo. Caroline corrió rápidamente después de él. Él era muy rápido, pero Caroline era un grandiosa corredora. Ella fue capaz de mantenerse al día con él sin mucho problema. Se dio cuenta de que estaban corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Pronto se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cabaña.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Caroline.

"Es mío. Es el lugar donde me he alojado." Klaus respondió.

"¿Tu robaste la casa a alguien?" Caroline preguntó con escepticismo.

Klaus sonrió, "robó es un poco fuerte. Prestado indefinidamente es mejor."

Caroline puso los ojos. ¿Por qué ella no se sorprendió? Sólo esperaba que él no hubiera matado a nadie en el proceso. Klaus abrió la puerta para ella y la dejó en el interior. Se fijó en la modestia de la casa.

"Es bonita", dijo.

"Se adapta a mis necesidades por ahora", comentó. Klaus arrojo su bolso en la silla de cuero fácil mientras Caroline caminaba por la habitación, revisando todo.

"No es una guarida típica de un chico malo".

"Bueno, yo no soy un típico chico malo," Klaus retorció los labios en la diversión.

**N/A: Diganme que piensan de la historia, yo creo los vampiros sienten muy rápido por eso siento debería escribir las cosas así con rapidez realmente espero les guste y la disfruten dejen su comentario y al final les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

**N/Traductora: Hola mis preciosísimos! Perdonen la tardanza eh tenido muchísima tarea y sobre todo que dedo empezar a estudiar para mi examen para la universidad, realmente espero disfruten este capitulo, creo el amor entre Caroline y Klaus a comenzado a expresarse mas libremente, ¿Quién ah visto la nueva temporada de TVD el 4x21 así casi muero la escena de Klaroline la ame! Realmente quien no la ah visto debe verlo y la grandiosa de Damon para que la humanidad de Elena vuelva fue genial haha, un saludo déjenme saber que piensan de TODO y una pregunta medio fuera del tema ¿Creen que el amor en la vida real exista y que las relaciones puedan durar? bien me despido que tengan bonita semana pero como siempre los invito a leer las demas historias que son Timeless y The perfect Unplanned diganme que piensan de ellas y en mi perfil esta una encuesta de cual es su favorita igual diganlo en el Review un saludo a todos Dtb! :D**

_"Hola", respondió con el evidente regocijo que sentía al jugar con Caroline_

_"Vaya, vaya tal parece que no sonamos muy feliz hoy," la voz en el otro extremo lo saludó._

_"Stefan"._ _Klaus gruñó en el teléfono._ _¡Maldita sea!_ _No se había molestado en comprobar el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar._

_Cabeza de Caroline rompió la vista de su trabajo ante la mención del nombre de Stefan._ _Sus ojos siguieron a Klaus ya que se levanto de su asiento y empezó a pasear por la sala en señal de frustración._

_"Klaus tengo a alguien aquí que quiere hablar con usted."_ _Klaus contuvo la respiración esperando que la otra voz._ _Stefan había despertar a uno de sus miembros de la familia? Elijah?_ _Finn? Kol? _

_"Hola Nik."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disfruten el capitulo :D**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Caroline se sienta cómoda en la cama de Klaus y comenzar su tarea. Tenía cuadernos, libros de texto y papel esparcidos a su alrededor. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada subrepticia a Klaus. Él era tan obviamente aburrido. Mal híbrido.

Un par de veces ella tomaba el libro y leía un poco más de lo que trataba. Entonces él comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro mientras escribía notas. El se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros. Caroline le dio un manotazo de distancia y aunque se retractó en una rabieta. Ella se echó a reír. Podría ser ese niño a veces, la forma en que lo haría pucheros cuando no sale con la suya.

"Lo dije en serio cuando dije que iba a estudiar," Caroline reprendió, "Tu no tienes que permanecer aquí y verme hacerlo."

"Me gusta verte", Klaus respondió desde su lugar en el sillón, "Me gusta estar aquí y pensar en todas las cosas que voy a hacerte para que cuando hayas terminado." Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Basta."

"¿Quieres que te cuente acerca de ellas?"

"¡No!" Caroline chilló. Ella negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del híbrido, sonriendo para sus adentros. "Tu eres horrible."

"Sí, pero te encanta." Su baja cadencia Inglés envió escalofríos a través de ella. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación que tenía un efecto seductor de ella.

Él no tenía que estar en contacto con ella. Fue en su camino depredador, la forma en que sus hombros se movieron bajo su camisa con cada paso. La forma en que hablaba y cómo cada palabra sonaba como una melodía oscura. Fue también en esa sonrisa sexy maldita que siempre había pintado en su rostro. Podría estar diciendo algo completamente mal y aún así era increíblemente sexy. Caroline se encontró leyendo el mismo párrafo de su libro una y otra vez, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de ha demostrado ser una tarea bastante imposible.

Klaus seguía mirando, sonriendo. Él sabía que sus pensamientos eran menos en su trabajo de la escuela ahora y más aún en ... otras cosas. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de su bolsillo. Klaus lo recuperó y lo mantuvo hasta su oreja.

"Hola", respondió el evidente regocijo que sentía al jugar con Caroline caer en su voz normalmente estoico.

"Vaya, vaya hacemos no suenas muy feliz hoy," la voz en el otro extremo lo saludó.

"Stefan". Klaus gruñó en el teléfono. ¡Maldita sea! No se había molestado en comprobar el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

Cabeza de Caroline rompió la vista de su trabajo ante la mención del nombre de Stefan. Sus ojos siguieron a Klaus ya que se disparó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la sala en señal de frustración.

"Klaus tengo a alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo." Klaus contuvo la respiración esperando que la otra voz. Stefan había despertado a uno de sus miembros de la familia? Elías? Finn?

"Hola Nik," era Rebecca.

"Rebecca, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Nik no puedo perdonar lo que has hecho. Mataste a nuestra madre y me mentiste sobre ello durante años," su voz era tranquila pero inestable, "Yo te seguí y encontré con que durante cientos de años porque creí sus mentiras".

"Rebecca, no lo entiendes-"

"No, no lo entiendes. Puede que Mikael me haya convertido en un monstruo, pero te llevaste mi vida y todo lo que me importaba. Tú eres el que va a pagar." Su tono era final. Determinado.

"Rebecca ¿De verdad crees que eres capaz de matarme?" Klaus estaba burlando de ella. Sabía que era más fuerte que su hermana. Nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

"La muerte no es la única forma de venganza querido hermano. Siempre se olvida eso. Estoy seguro de que con nuestras cabezas juntas, Stefan y yo podemos llegar a algo mucho más duradero."

Con eso se le colgó. Klaus se estrelló el teléfono en la mesa a su lado. Se quedó allí por un momento, mirando hacia el espacio, con la mandíbula apretada y sus cejas apretados de rabia.

Caroline todavía lo miraba desde su posición en la cama, confundida acerca de por qué Stefan lo estaba llamando. ¿Era la primera vez que Klaus había hablado con él desde que había desaparecido? Klaus no parece tan sorprendido al escuchar de él. Por otra parte, él siempre afirmó que no es mucho lo sorprendió después de estar con vida durante tanto tiempo. Ella pensó en su conversación con Stefan, el otro día. Él le había pedido que verlo. Para hacerle saber que si hacía algún movimiento. Es evidente que Stefan tenía algo de él. Y Rebecca? Amenazando con matarle? Sí, Caroline estaba más confundida que nunca.

De repente Klaus cogió un jarrón al lado de la mesa y arrojó a la chimenea con un feroz gruñido. Caroline se estremeció. Se echó atrás en la silla y se paso las manos por la cara. Caroline se deslizó de su lugar en la cama y tentativamente se dirigió hacia él.

"Klaus, ¿qué está pasando?" Se preguntó en voz baja. No estaba segura de si iba a confiar en ella lo suficiente todavía para decirle y ella no quería molestarlo más. Él se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, sin mirarla a los ojos. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Klaus ¿es esta la primera vez que ha oído hablar de Stefan?"

"No," respondió él todavía no hacer contacto visual, "hemos estado en contacto desde hace bastante tiempo. Y ahora parece que tiene mi querida hermana de su lado."

Caroline se adelantó y se arrodilló frente a él. Trató de meter la cabeza lo suficientemente bajo como para que él la miraba.

"¿Qué quiere decir de 'su lado'? Klaus", se tomó la cara con las manos y la obligó a sus ojos en ella, "Háblame. Tú me puedes decir lo que está pasando."

Klaus la miró a los ojos, sintió el calor de sus manos en sus mejillas. Ya podía sentir su frustración que se filtra fuera de él. Su deseo impulsivo de ir a rasgar en pedazos Stefan fue desapareciendo poco a poco gracias al toque de Caroline.

"Se robó mi familia. Él los tomó y me chantajeó para que me mantuviera en Mystic Falls y mantuviera un ojo en todos ustedes. Asegurarme de que nadie, incluido yo mismo, cualquier persona saliera perjudicada."

Caroline parpadeó. "Así que esa es la razón por la que estás aquí. No sólo Elena. Estás protegiendo a todos."

"No te pongas sentimental Caroline," Klaus espetó: "Yo no estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Sólo esperando mi momento hasta que mis híbridos encontrasen a el estúpido hermano Salvatore y pueda envolver mis manos alrededor de su garganta y hacerlo pedazos."

Manos de Caroline cayeron de su rostro y ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tienes que ser así?"

"Solo igual que siempre querida. Ya me conoces. Asesino a sangre fría."

Ella negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es lo que quise decir." Caroline no estaba sentimental. "Yo no estaba siendo sentimental. Siempre supe que tenía que haber alguna otra razón egoísta para mantenerte en Mystic Falls. Claro que nunca nos ayudarias a nosotros por elección ".

Caroline miró hacia otro lado y se sentó sobre los talones. Finalmente admitió a sí misma que ella había esperado secretamente que tal vez ella fuera la razón por la que había permanecido todo el tiempo. Tal vez se había sentido atraído por ella mucho antes de que todo hubiera comenzado a suceder con ellos. Pero no, eso era una tontería, descabellada fantasía adolescente.

Ella volvió a mirar Klaus, que todavía estaba obviamente hirviente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los pedazos de vidrio en la chimenea. Su boca se torció en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba. Él no era un caballero de brillante armadura. No siempre fue la persona más moral o desinteresada. Él nunca se convertiría en alguien como Matt y Tyler que siempre hacer lo correcto. Podía verlo ahora. Y sin embargo, se encontró con que ella todavía estaba enamorando de él de todos modos.

Klaus no era un hombre de palabra, era un hombre de acción. Así que ella actuaba. Lentamente, se levantó sobre sus rodillas otra vez y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella, mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos. Entonces ella lo besó. Con todo el amor que estaba empezando a sentir dentro de ella. Para hacerle saber que tal vez no era lo que imaginaba, pero era mejor que eso. Por alguna razón, había capturado su corazón y que nunca sería capaz de recuperarlo.

Klaus se entregó parte de su ira, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella y apretando con fuerza. Sus labios se entregan lentos, besos profundos que podía sentir por todo el cuerpo. Ella separó su boca de la suya y se quedó fuera de su abrazo. La observó mientras se quitaba la ropa, poco a poco quitando las capas de su suéter, camisa y pantalones vaqueros hasta que ella se quedó solo en su ropa interior. Ella dio un paso hacia delante y se sentó a horcajadas su regazo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mira de nuevo a los ojos.

"Yo pensaba que tenía que estudiar", Klaus bromeó. Ella le dio una sacudida lenta de la cabeza, una media sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

"¿No lo dices algo acerca de las cosas que quería hacer conmigo?"

Klaus sintió endurecerse aún más ante sus palabras y le dio un gruñido agradecidos baja. Más rápido que un relámpago, Klaus tomó a Caroline, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ella habían clavado contra la pared opuesta. Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Su boca estaba en su garganta, chupando y burlas su piel cremosa. Los dedos de Klaus se clavaron en su espalda mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza entre la pared y su cuerpo. Caroline agarró a sus hombros, sus feroces besa ardiendo de deseo.

Otra vez con velocidad sobrenatural Klaus dejó sus piernas y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se quedó allí, aún presionado entre él y la pared, la longitud total de su cuerpo fuerte contra ella. Todavía llevaba la ropa que era bastante decepcionante. Caroline trató de deslizar una de sus manos de las manos para ir a su camisa, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

"Ah ah ah amor," él chasqueó la lengua, "esto es lo que _quiero_ hacer para _usted."_

Tenía la cara a la de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo lentamente. Se deslizó hacia abajo también, manteniendo su cara a la piel. Podía cayó el aliento final por su torso. Como hizo su camino hacia abajo, los dedos hacen el trabajo rápido del resto de su sujetador y la ropa interior. Luego poco a poco se abrió camino de vuelta de hacer contacto visual con ella todo el tiempo. Era malvado y erótico y Caroline quemado por la boca para estar de vuelta en ella. Se detuvo de nuevo al nivel de los se retorció, inclinándose hacia él, tratando de obtener satisfacción. Pero él estaba sosteniendo su espalda, quedando fuera de su alcance.

"Tengo un poco de problemas de control de cariño?" Klaus bromeó. Sus ojos se habían convertido en vampiro negro y las venas en sus mejillas saliente. Klaus no podía dejar de pensar en ella parecía exquisito como este.

"Debo ir a trabajar?" Él bromeó y con eso Caroline sucumbió por completo a sus caricias.

**N/A: Gracias por leer!** **Como les ah parecido :D**

**N/traductora: Hola! Perdonen la tardanza entre, proyectos y algunos trabajos me eh retrasado, y mi examen de ingreso pues se me ah cargado la mano, espero disfruten este capitulo y díganme que les pareció el final de temporada? Esperaban lo de Silas? OMG! Me quede sin palabras! Espero actualizar pronto las semas pero por lo pronto a esta historia le sobran uno capitulos mas que espero disfruten y no se preocupen tiene secuela haha un saludo enorme díganme que les ah parecido!? Bueno me despido vine solo a subirlo :D**

**Les invito a pasar a leet timeless y The perfect Unplanned! espero les guste y diganme que piensan de ella un saludo! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline y Klaus yacían en la cama grande, ramas enredadas entre sí, uno frente al otro. La noche había caído. Caroline no tenía nada de trabajo escolar hecho ese día. De hecho, la mayoría de sus artículos y libros fueron empujados descuidadamente al suelo. La luz de la luna entraba a raudales en la pareja de amantes mientras miraban el uno al otro en silencio. Klaus estaba peinando suavemente sus dedos a través de ondas rubias de Caroline. Una sonrisa de satisfacción bailaba alrededor de los labios. Así que esto es lo que se siente estar enamorado.

Sí, el amor. Él lo admitiría a sí mismo, incluso si pudiera decirlo en voz alta todavía. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? Se acordó de decirle a Elijah una vez que el amor es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro, para que como vampiros tuvieron que dejar ese tipo de emociones detrás. Pero lo equivocado que había estado. A lo largo de su existencia siempre había anhelado poder, buscó hacia fuera, tratado por siglos de romper la maldición que su madre había colocado sobre él de modo que él sería el ser más poderoso de caminar por la Tierra. Pero nada le hacía sentir lo que él sintió cuando Caroline lo miró, lo tocó, dijo su nombre.

Lo que le dio a él no requirió maldiciones o magia o la manipulación. No podía creer que había encontrado a alguien que parecía que se preocupan por él sin tener miedo de él. Alguien que era leal por amor no por miedo. Klaus deseaba que Mikael estuviera vivo para ver esto. Para ver que había alguien que se preocupaba por él, que ahora tenía Caroline a su lado y que _iba_ a ser grande.

¿Y que te ama? Él lo esperaba. Maldita sea eso esperaba mucho. Si no lo hacía ahora, pasaría el resto de su existencia, demostrando que él era digno de su amor.

Vio con lengua se humedeció los labios. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Ella sonrió, trazando remolinos perezosos en el torso con los dedos.

"En ti." Él respondió con sencillez. Caroline se sonrojó ligeramente.

"¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué?"

"En lo increíble que eres," dijo ahuecando su rostro delicado con la barbilla. Y entonces tomó una decisión. Sería renunciar a sus híbridos, la super-raza, la doble, todo. Ahora que Mikael había muerto, él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Podían mantenerse alejados de Stefan y Rebecca para el resto de la eternidad. Él sólo quería Caroline a su lado.

"Caroline yo-" en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Caroline de su bolso en el suelo. Él frunció el ceño ante la interrupción. "Contestalo, voy a estar de vuelta cuanto antes."

Klaus se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Caroline sonrió a la vista de su trasero mientras se alejaba. Sonrió para sus adentros preguntándose lo que había estado a punto de decir. El teléfono volvió a sonar. La sonrisa se desvaneció y ella puso los ojos mientras tomaba su bolso y el pequeño interruptor estúpido. Miró el identificador de llamadas: no disponible. Esto sólo podía ser una persona.

"¿Hola?" Ella susurró.

"Gracias a Dios has respondido, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar."

"Stefan,¿que lo que está pasando?" Caroline intentó mantener la voz baja mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la puerta del baño, "nunca se habias mencionado que había robado la familia de Klaus!"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

Caroline esquivó la pregunta. "¿No crees que habría sido una pieza importante de información para nosotros saberlo?"

Mientras hablaba Caroline envolvió la sabana alrededor de sí misma y camino por la puerta principal al patio.

"Mira lo discutiremos más tarde. Lo importante es que Rebecca está aquí conmigo. Ella dijo que quiere ayudar a matar a Klaus sólo ella realmente no quere matarlo, se sigue hablando de castigo. Eso es lo que ella sigue diciendo . Ella quiere "tomar todo por la borda".

"Ok, así duh, porque Rebecca es un psicópata". Caroline seguía susurrar-gritando en el patio.

"Caroline creo que podría ir por Elena, así estaría arruinando a Klaus la oportunidad de construir su ejército híbrido. Necesito que averiguar un plan para mantenerla a salvo."

"Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso sin antes decirle a Elena que he estado hablando contigo? No es que yo puedo llegar y decir " bueno Elena tenemos que esconderte, pero no puedo decir por qué y no puedo decirte quien me dijo que debería "."

"Mira", Stefan respondió: "dile que quieres un viaje de chicas o algo así. O decir Damon lo que sabes, pero _sólo_ como último recurso. Él entiende por qué Elena no puede conocer lo que te digo. Sólo deben sacarla de Mystic Falls hasta que pueda averiguar que movimiento Rebecca va a hacer ".

"Ok, Stefan," cedió Caroline.

"Gracias Caroline, te llamo tan pronto como pueda."

"Debes", la interrumpió, "te llamo pronto." Con eso colgó. Caroline miró la pantalla, ya que se volvió negro. Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Las cosas estaban cada vez de manera más y más complicadas. Se sentía diferente ahora que sabía la verdad, acerca de Stefan y el hecho de robar la familia de Klaus, que debería hacer algo al respecto. Después de ver el dolor en sus ojos, no podía dejar que Klaus pierda a su familia de esa manera. Pero no estaba segura de cómo hacer las cosas bien y sin correr el riesgo de perder a Stefan en el proceso. No quería lastimar a su amiga en medio de esto. Dios, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Caroline se deslizó hacia el interior. Klaus aún parecía estar en el cuarto de baño. Caminó una y recogió su ropa de donde habían sido descartados anteriormente. Ya era hora de cenar, probablemente debería volver a la casa de huéspedes pronto. Era una maravilla que Elena o alguien no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y su llamado. Se deslizó rápidamente en su ropa interior, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes. Su chaqueta parecía faltar todavía. Se dio la vuelta para mirar por ella y fue a Klaus quien vio de pie detrás de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida. Se había colado hasta en ella. "Klaus no te-oyó"pensó. Pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de su postura rígida y la forma en que su mandíbula se marcada. Su boca se frunció con irritación.

"¿Disfrutaste de su pequeña charla con Stefan?" Le preguntó lentamente.

"Klaus-yo"

"Dime _amor,_ ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en contacto con nuestro pequeño amigo?"

"Desde que se fue. Pero-"

"Por lo que haz hablado con el todo este tiempo, durante su traicion."

"Klaus Yo no-"

"Me mentiste!" Klaus le gritó su furia fría finalmente que estalla a través de el. Caroline dio un paso atrás con miedo en el volumen de su voz.

"Juro no lo hice-"

Pero él no la escuchaba. "Dime dónde está Caroline!" Él gritó.

"No lo sé."

"Cuéntame"

"Yo no sé!" Caroline gritó de nuevo.

Klaus la agarró por los brazos y la tiró hacia adelante. "Me mentiste!" Él gritó en su cara. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Pero ella se negó a llorar. Apretó los dedos en su brazo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

"Si no me dices dónde está te-" pero no tienen la oportunidad de terminar la frase.

Colmillos de Caroline salieron. Estaba prepaada para su muerte y sabia debería defenderse. Entonces sintió que la arrojó hacia atrás a través de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, astillas volando y decoración de última hora mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Rápidamente se recuperó y puso en una posición en cuclillas.

Ella vio a Klaus en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Estaba allí de pie amenazante, sus ojos amarillos sin parpadear y los colmillos del hombre lobo a punto de morder. El pecho de Caroline saltó. Él bloqueó el escape de la puerta. ¿Él realmente iba a matarla antes de que pudiera explicarle? Ella no podía creer que el hombre que había abrazado hace tan suavemente unos momentos, susurrando palabras de amor hacia ella mientras tomaban el replandor del sol mientras ellos hacían el amor, podría estar tan decidido a causarle dolor ahora.

"Vete," le gruñó. Caroline se quedó donde estaba, agazapada y lista para su ataque. "VETE!" Rugió en ella una vez más.

Como un rayo, Caroline hizo su escape.

**N/A: Pobre Caroline y pobres Klaus: (¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Déjame saber lo que ustedes piensan de este capítulo y todas las revelaciones de los últimos dos años.** **Un montón de sentimientos y un montón de secretos!**

**N/traductora: Perdonenme la tardanza había tenido dificultades con el net y después mi gran examen de ingreso a la universidad, pues espero les guste este capitulo porque vendrán mas largos y de OMG! Espero poder actualizar pronto, tan pronto como me sea posible lo hare un saludo enorme! Y que pensaron de el final de temporada de TVD? **

**Que tengan bonito fin de semana :D**


End file.
